You Bite Me Like Chocolate
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Sungguh, nona seksi yang dilihatnya tengah menangis karena pacarnya yang sialan selingkuh membuat Donghae mengira-ngira akankah perjalanannya menuju Utara Las Vegas menjadi pengalaman penuh damba bersama keliarannya. Sehingga dia dengan segenap niat baiknya menawari wanita ini tumpangan menuju suasana setengah telanjang setengah menawan yang mendebar hatinya." HaeHyuk/GS/2S
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : Meonk And Deog/Slightgrins.

 **Title** :You Bite Me Like Chocolate.

Rate: M

 **Pairing** : Donghae/Hyuk Jae/HaeHyuk.

 **Warning** : Genderswitch, Girl Hyuk Jae, possibility of typos, this fic contains mature scenes that not adviced for minors.

 **Disclaimer** : We own nothing but our own ideas. We own no characters in this fiction. Don't do bad thing, plagiarism is still illegal.

 **Summary** : "Sungguh, nona seksi yang dilihatnya tengah menendeng sepatu dan menangis karena pacarnya yang sialan selingkuh membuat Donghae mengira-ngira akankah perjalanannya menuju Utara Las Vegas menjadi pengalaman penuh damba bersama keliarannya. Sehingga dia dengan segenap niat baiknya menawari wanita patah hati ini tumpangan menuju suasana setengah telanjang setengah menawan yang mendebarkan."

" _You take your shoes off in the back of my van, there's only minutes before I drop you off, and all we seem to do it talk about sex. And now we are just outside of town."_

 _Sex — The 1975._

 **Author Pov**.

Dua minggu terakhir terasa seperti perjalanan panjang yang ditempuh dari Mesir ke Aljazair, tidak ada kesenangan yang euporianya meledak-ledak layaknya apa yang dia baca di buku itu. Buku mengenai perjalanan jauh yang mengisolasi raga dan jiwamu seorang diri. Sendiri. Yang artinya dia tidak boleh membawa siapapun itu. Di dalam buku itu terdapat panduan dan seruan kalau semuanya harus dikerjakan dengan hati, setiap kilometer yang berhasil dilewatinya berarti pengurangan stres dari batin dan raga. Dan itu akan didapatkan dalam jangka waktu tertentu apabila pembaca dapat mengerti kemana arah yang bisa membawa mereka pergi. Begitu membingungkan, tetapi Donghae meyakini kebenarannya. Dia sudah mengitari seluruh Las Vegas selama berhari-hari, dengan mobil kumal berwarna keperakan dan tas-tas berat yang diikat di atas kap mobilnya. Peralatan servis bengkel sederhana yang bisa membantunya kalau dia mengalami kesulitan di daerah sepi dengan penduduk sedikit yang dihuni beberapa orang tua saja. Dan dia jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di mobil ketimbang keluar dan mencari jati diri-jati diri yang tertinggal itu.

Dia sudah lupa kepada siapa dia terakhir kali bicara, mungkin kasir di Minimarket tempatnya membeli rokok dua hari lalu atau seorang petani yang ditanyainya jalan. Oleh karena itu, selama masa-masa membisu itu Donghae merasa kesepian sekali. Ibu dan Ayahnya tidak tahu dia pergi kemana, mereka diinformasikan bahwa Donghae tergabung ke dalam kelompok organisasi pemanjat tebing yang sudah berangkat ke Australia sejak seminggu lalu, dan kalau Donghae menghubungi mereka sekarang, mengatakan jika dia kesepian dan tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bicara selain mereka yang jauh disana, semua usaha pengasingan dan pelepasan racun-racun di dalam tubuh akan menghilang seiring teriakan keras dan nada mengancam oleh ayahnya. Sehingga Donghae, dengan kepuasan batin yang perlahan-lahan menguap memilih jalan lurus diantara hamparan lahan-lahan hijau. Membayangkan kalau suatu hari nanti dia akan bisa tiba di rumahnya dengan jalanan berliku tanpa tanjakan.

Donghae melepaskan rokok yang terapit diantara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, mengganti lagu-lagu penuh kesan musim semi dengan sesuatu yang lebih agresif seperti musik rock. Hal-hal yang secara gamblang bisa mencerminkan suasana hatinya. Dia juga berhenti sebentar dan mengganti bajunya, celana serta pakaian dalam.  
Sekarang, Donghae yakin kalau impian liburan yang dijalaninya adalah pilihan gegabah. Seharusnya dia ikut saja rombongan kampus yang pergi ke bukit dan memancing, bukan sesuatu yang terlalu independen dan menyiksa seperti ini. Jammie, teman sekamarnya bilang buku-buku itu hanya bohong belaka. Hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang berpendirian kuat, pastinya bukan Donghae. Donghae lebih cocok merangkai tali senar gitar yang sebagiannya belum dia selesaikan.

Saat ini pukul setengah lima sore dan matahari hampir turun, hampir menggelapkan jalan Donghae yang memang sudah gelap karena gagasan-gagasan licik itu. Cerita mengenai kecantikan Las Vegas bohong adanya. Las Vegas tidak buruk, cuma tidak sesuai dengan kriterianya. Mereka membesar-besarkan matahari terbenam dari Las Vegas yang katanya jantung dari segala ketenangan dan aroma kebebasan diri yang dominan. Donghae hanya menangkap sebagiannya, Las Vegas hanya penggambaran dari kebebasan yang terluntang-lantung sepertinya.

Betapa anehnya ketika dia baru saja memulai perjalanan ini, dia merasa sangat muda dan baru. Dia seakan lahir kembali dan setiap orang yang akan dia jumpai di kampusnya nanti akan menyadari perubahan besar-besaran itu. Sifatnya sangat positif dan menyebar ke segala penjuru ruang indera di sela-sela tubuh Donghae. Sekarang dia merasa kalau penggambaran diri yang dimaksud dari buku itu hanya motif untuk meningkatkan jumlah laba yang masuk buat menutupi defisit perusahaan penerbitan itu. Buku memang mampu mengubah hidupmu, ideologi yang penuh harapan dan penampilan fisik. Tetapi belum tentu semuanya berakhir baik. Sial, dia sekarang bingung harus lewat mana.

Haruskah dia belok kanan, yang terhubung dengan jalan sempit lainnya dan pohon-pohon besar mengerikan dengan maksud menakuti orang. Atau lurus saja dengan kemungkinan jika dia akan menemukan belokan lainnya yang lebih membingungkan dari ini. Pohon-pohon itu melambangkan destinasi yang tidak bagus, penuh keserakahan dan hal-hal lucu lainnya. Jadi, Donghae memilih untuk melewati jalan besar dan lurus saja. Tetapi dia mengakui kalau perjalanan ini sedikit tidaknya bereaksi kepada mentalnya, tertanam di dalam otaknya sampai dia tidak ingin berhenti. Ini adalah sisi buruk dari hidupnya yang tak akan terlupakan sampai dia mati diusia tujuh puluh tahun.

.

.

.

"Brengsek, kau selingkuhkan?"

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk dari banyaknya hari buruk yang dilalui Hyuk Jae bersama sahabat kencannya yang berotak dongkol, Dan. Dan Cameron, yang isi hatinya sama gilanya dengan semua muslihat liburan ini. Dia tidak simpatik sama sekali dengan pria ini sejak berminggu-minggu lalu, bahkan sebelum rencanan ini dimulai dia sudah mencurigai adanya motif-motif tertentu dari janji-janii _band_ musim panas yang tidak akan di temuinya di kampung halaman mereka dan air pantai yang hangat. Marahnya juga jadi tidak terkontrol, dia memang tidak pernah mengatur emosinya, Hyuk Jae membiarkan kemurkaannya meledak sampai berkeping-keping. Menghancurkan siapapun yang berdiri lima meter di dekatnya. Lagian, pria ini tidak pantas untuk dijaga hatinya. Dia lebih baik dituruni disini dan mati saja, atau menawari _blowjob_ buat pria manapun yang mau mengantarnya sampai ke Terminal. Dia akan kembali sendiri, setelah sampai dia pula yang akan menonjok Dan dengan sekali hantam. Tidak disini, di kampusnya nanti.

Jelas sekali, ini bukan tuduhan belaka. Hyuk Jae sudah curiga dari sebulan yang lalu, sejak mereka mewarnai rambut mereka menjadi pirang dan teman wanitanya yang lain juga melakukan itu. Tidak, Hyuk Jae bukan sedang bermain drama atau melebihkan-lebihkan apa yang dilihatnya dari fakta di tempat kejadian. Seorang teman yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya bilang, kalau Dan pernah merangkul seorang wanita sehabis pesta pembukaan sekolah. Berciuman mesra. Hyuk Jae selama beberapa saat menggila, berpikir kalau orang yang mengadukan Danlah yang sebenarnya menyukai prianya, sedang bermain mata dengan milik Hyuk Jae, menggunakan cara licik seperti tukang adu domba. Tetapi beginilah semuanya berakhir.

"Aku sudah menebak dengan jelas, wanita itu, aku lupa namanya, yang berambut pirang juga, memaki kepadaku ketika aku menciummu. Seharusnya aku sudah sadar sejak awal," Hyuk Jae memaki-maki, mengacak-acak rambutnya seolah dia tengah dirundung masalah yang besar, rambutnya yang rapuh berantakan, _lipstick_ dan _eye liner_ di matanya pudar sampai ke pipi. Jari-jarinya melengkung, dan kuku-kuku indahnya yang sudah di cat kuning tampak kelihatan lebih tajam dari pisau yang dipromosikan di Benchmade.

Dan, kelihatan kewalahan dengan satu _statement_ yang sama terus, pada akhirnya menghentikan mobil mereka, kakinya dalam satu aksi yang cepat langsung menginjak rem dan tenaganya dilebih-lebihkan hingga Hyuk Jae terperosot dan dahinya hampir menabrak _dashboard_. Untunglah dia bisa lebih waspada, oleh karena itu, dengan asumsi kalau Dan mencoba mencelakainya, dia hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya. Berteriak dengan keras.

"Lihat! Ini sama sekali tidak tepat, semua kabar burung yang disebarkan temanku, yang kau bilang salah, benar adanya. Sialan kau Dan Cameron!" Hyuk Jae mengacak-acak rambutnya yang rapuh karena _bleaching_. Kuku yang tajamnya seakan pisau lipat yang diasah selama bertahun-tahun, cukup untuk mengoyak wajah pria itu sampai hancur. Dia mengacak rambutnya terlalu kuat, Dan takut kalau Hyuk Jae akan melukai sebagian dari kulit kepalanya, dia berpaling sekilas menatap jalanan, mencoba menjauhkan semua kekisruhan yang berpusat di tangan Hyuk Jae, mengganti kepala Hyuk Jae dengan tangannya. Dan Hyuk Jae, seperti yang diduganya, mengalihkan semua kemarahannya kepada lengan kiri Dan.

Dan pikir, Hyuk Jae sudah terlalu tertekan, bukan karena dirinya, itu akibat ulahnya sendiri. Hyuk Jae akhir-akhir tidak seperti sedia kala, dia memang pernah selingkuh, secara tidak langsung mengakui kesalahannya tetapi semua tuduhan yang bilang kalau dia membawa wanita lain ketika acara pembukaan musim panas bohong adanya. Hyuk Jae datang bersamanya, wanita itu bahkan tidak membiarkan Dan pergi semeter jauhpun darinya, jadi kalaupun itu masuk akal, bukankah orang pertama yang memergokinya harusnya Hyuk Jae, bukan teman pecundang wanita itu.

Dan menghela nafasnya, udara yang keluar dari hidungnya sama panasnya dengan udara yang masuk, itu menyesakkan. "Hyuk Jae, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau harapkan, satu-satunya ucapanku yang kau inginkan adalah agar aku mengaku, ya aku selingkuh, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa kau sekejam itu?" Dan mencoba jalan tengah, meyakinkan Hyuk Jae kalau dirinyalah yang dirugikan atas semua stres Hyuk Jae.

"Sudah berapa kali kau tidur dengannya?" Hyuk Jae menekan suaranya, biarpun begitu bunyi yang keluar tetap kelam karena Dan menahan tangannya.

Wajah Hyuk Jae sudah tidak jelas lagi, _make up_ yang mengalir dan memudar karena air mata sama sekali tidak cantik. Dan dia terkenal akan keseksiannya. Dia tidak seharusnya merendahkan dirinya di depan pria ini. Tetapi Dan, Dan Cameron adalah sahabatnya sejak dia berusia lima belas tahun. Mereka bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak yang sama, kakek mereka berteman sejak perang Vietnam, dan, biarpun mereka baru pacaran setahun yang lalu, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa memendam semua kesakitan itu. Dia tidak bisa bohong apabila semua pengkhianatan yang keji itu tidak berpengaruh kepada hidupnya. Pria ini tidak boleh memperlakukannya seperti ini, ini sama dengan menghancurkan sepatu mahalnya yang berharga ratusan dolar, Dan seberharga itu.

"Kami tidak pernah tidur bersama," kata Dan, penuh kematangan, tegas, percaya diri. Hyuk Jae yakin, jika ini bukan dirinya, bila bukan Hyuk Jae yang Dan hadapi, wanita itu pasti akan langsung meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahan mereka. Kesalahan menuduh teman kencannya yang selingkuh. Dan selama empat puluh detik hanya mengedipkan matanya sekali, oleh karena itu, Hyuk Jae percaya kalau mereka setidaknya sudah tidur empat kali. Dua kali di asrama wanita itu, dua kali di tempat lainnya.

"Sudah empat kali ya," suara Hyuk Jae yang serak dan kecil mencerminkan rasa sakit hatinya, wanita ini menangis lagi, dan sedikit tidaknya itu menyakiti Dan juga.

Dan menarik Hyuk Jae ke dalam pelukannya, memberikan Hyuk Jae tepukan ketenangan di bahunya, sembari membisikkan, "Hyuk Jae berhentilah bicara omong kosong, mereka berakhir menyakitimu." Dan bermaksud untuk membuatnya tenang, lihatlah Dan bahkan melandaskan kecupan sayang ke arah rambut Hyuk Jae yang rapuh dan panjang itu. Dia yakin metodenya tidak salah, Hyuk Jae akan luluh, dia akan kembali kepelukannya dan bersikap jinak. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

"Turunkan aku," suara Hyuk Jae kecil, tapi itu cukup mengancam. Tapi itu hanya ancaman, Hyuk Jae adalah tipe wanita yang lebih suka mengancam ketimbang menegur, jadi ini biasa saja. Dan hanya perlu mengikuti kata hati Hyuk Jae, wanita ini tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, Hyuk Jae tidak akan menyerah mengenai Dan Cameron. Hyuk Jae pernah diselingkuhi prianya yang lain dulu, ketika Hyuk Jae memutuskan untuk memberi pria itu pelajaran, dia berakhir tetap bersamanya, menantang wanita yang tidur dengan mantannya buat berkelahi secara terang-terangan. Kemudian mereka berakhir bahagia, Hyuk Jae tetap bersama mantan kekasihnya itu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya memutuskan putus. Hyuk Jaelah yang minta putus.

Sementara Dan mencoba bergenegosiasi dengan akal sehatnya, Hyuk Jae sudah terlebih dahulu membangkitkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari mobil. Dia menutup pintu kasar sekali, suara debaman itu membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di sekitar dahan pohon mengepakkan sayap mereka dan berlalu pergi. Hyuk Jae menenteng sepatu tingginya khas wanita patah hati. Dia berjalan sempoyongan, dia hanya mengenakan bra di balik jaket _jeans_ yang lengannya berpotongan pendek, dan celana pendek putih. Hyuk Jae tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika Dan meneriaki namanya lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Dan menghentikannya, menarik lengannya dan mencoba membawanya ke dalam mobil lagi. Untunglah jalanan ini sepi, bukan jalanan yang dipenuhi truk-truk pengangkut barang berisi Paman-paman cabul di dalamnya. Tapi Hyuk Jae enggan mengikuti keinginannya, wanita itu malah merenggangkan telapak tangannya dan memukul Dan dengan satu hempasan yang kuat. Dan terjatuh ke atas aspal.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, kau tukang penghisap kenjantanan, jauhi aku brengsek!"

.

.

.

Donghae berpikir untuk menulis buku setelah dia lulus kuliah nanti, buku autobiografi yang judulnya menarik jadi walau dia tidak terlibat bersama orang-orang terkenal, orang-orang yang berpengaruh akan sebah penemuan fenomenal buku itu akan tetap laris terjual. Buku yang berisi kemalangan dan kematangan, yang mengasumsikan jati dirinya. Percobaan isolasi diri yang konyol.

Sudah berapa hari dia tidak mencoba makanan rumahan? Kira-kira Ibunya akan mengomel bila dia pulang terlambat atau begadang, dia akan dijatuhi hukuman karena berani menonjok Sepupunya yang dibencinya itu. Bermulut besar dan sok pintar. Di musim panas seperti ini, dia akan berlibur ke perkemahan Kakeknya, bersama Ayah, Ibu dan seorang Bibi keturunan New Delhi yang manis, baik sekali kepadanya. Dulu semuanya terasa lebih mudah, dulu ketika dia berpikir bahwa pulang ke rumah adalah sebuah kesalahan merupakan keputusan terkonyolnya. Sekarang dia rindu Ibu yang hobi mengomel dan Ayah yang konyol, dia rindu Jammie, Dave, dan pacar Mike yang berkulit hitam indah.

Dia meragukan keputusan seorang diri seperti ini, Nevada dan Las Vegas terlalu luas buat diselancarinya sendiri, dia tidak kenal siapapun selain jenis-jenis burung yang tampak familiar. Dia hanya menyapa pria-pria tua paruh baya yang menolak tumpangannya dengan halus, dia tidak menggunakan pakaian yang baunya harum lagi. Aroma yang kuat melambangkan kekuatan, muda dan nyata. Donghae tidak memiliki semua itu lagi. Dia kesepian, dia ingin menyelesaikan petualangan ini dengan sekali kedipan mata. Dia ingin bertemu seseorang, seseorang yang mendengarkan kejatuhan dan kenaikannya. Termasuk tentang ini, tentang pencarian jati diri yang berujung kepada kemalangan maut.

Donghae menghempaskan nafasnya, menarik udara menuju hidung, mengeluarkannya lagi lewat mulut, mengikuti instruksi yang ada dalam buku bodoh itu. Melakukannya berulang kali seperti permainan poker yang menghibur, yang membutuhkan uang yang banyak dan kemampuan licik. Tetapi tidak, ini menyedihkan, Donghae bahkan sudah berulang kali melewati matahari terbit yang diikuti teriknya suhu yang panas. Seperti tidak ada artinya kalaupun dia menyerah disini atau melanjutkannya saja. Donghae sudah terkurung diantara jalanan-jalanan yang tiada akhirnya ini, suara sunyi serupa kemenangan dibencinya sekarang. Dia lebih senang menghabiskan malam dengan dua temannya yang berkulit putih, mengajari mereka bahasa Korea yang campur aduk. Seperti bahasa yang sering digunakan, dalam kata lainnya, kata-kata yang ditunjukkan untuk menghunus hati orang lain. Umpatan? Ya, begitu. Karena dua teman sekamarnya adalah kumpulan pengecut yang tidak jujur, mereka hobi menghina orang lain dalam bahasa yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

Dan begitulah, Donghae berharap dia akan menemukan seseorang. Bukan seorang wanita sih, tidak, tidak sespesifik itu. Hanya seseorang yang seru diajak ngobrol, kalau boleh punya beberapa bir di ranselnya, dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di atas kap membincangkan topik-topik yang sedang panas. Donald Trump atau keluarga Kadarshian yang sensasional. Donghae tidak suka mereka, di tengah-tengah obrolan dia akan mengganti topik-topik panas itu menjadi suatu hal yang belum dikenali, yang tersembunyi. Seperti Band-band Inggris yang mengadakan tur kecil-kecilan di Nevada, atau kebiasaan suka memaksa orang-orang Belanda. Seru dan hangat, itulah yang sebenarnya Donghae rindukan.

Tetapi apa itu, sesosok yang jalanya serupa dengan kekalahan dan pengkhianatan, pakaiannya terbuka dan seksi dan Donghae sulit mengalihkan pandangannya dari belahan dada itu. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Atau yang paling parah berhalusinasi? Layaknya serial kartun yang peran utamanya diwakili oleh seekor kadal, bukan cicak, melihat genangan air di Gurun gersang. Itu bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah, tapi Donghae tidak sedang berada di Afrika, Arab dengan pasir kering melentang hingga membungkus setengah kakimu. Donghae masih di Amerika, tempat kelahirannya, di Las Vegas. Dan dia sudah berhalusinasi seperti ini? Donghae jelas saja tidak sedang dehidrasi, dia punya dua kardus berisi empat puluh dua botol air mineral, hari ini Donghae sudah menghabiskan empat botol. Tidak masuk akal.

Biasanya, Donghae akan menghampiri siapapun kalau mereka berjalan tertatih di depan mobilnya. Menyodorkan bantuan, memberi mereka sebotol air atau memberitahu arah jalan. Tapi kali ini, dengan semua keanehan dan kekonyolan, dan dua buah dada yang menyapa itu, Donghae memutuskan buat duduk tenang di mobil, mematikan mesinnya dan menunggu orang ini mendekatinya. Dia punya pisau lipat di dalam _dashboard_ , jaga-jaga apabila wanita ini terlibat komplotan perampok yang modusnya menggunakan wanita cantik dan menawarinya seks. Donghae punya kemampuan bela diri Taekwondo yang memuaskan, dan kalaupun wanita ini akan membawa pistol yang ilegal, dia setidaknya tidak akan terluka.

Tetapi wanita ini kelihatan kacau, dia tidak biasa. Dia menggunakan celana pendek yang pas dengan pahanya, rambutnya pirang tapi Donghae tahu itu pirang yang palsu. Dia bukan keturunan para Yankee dan dia menangis, tangisan itu berbahaya dan menyerang pusat simpatinya. Dia berjalan perlahan, hatinya tertohok oleh kepahitan musim panas. Mungkin dia seusia Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, wanita itu tertegun menyadari sebuah mobil terpakir di pinggir jalanan. Saat dia menyadari dirinya tidak sendiri, dia menghapus semua bekas riasan yang ada di wajahnya dan mengacak rambutnya, bibirnya pun merah merekah walau kelembutan itu telah tandas darinya. Donghae menebak-nebak, wanita ini bukan jenis wanita yang akan tersesat. Wanita ini kesepian—diasumsikan oleh tangisan itu—dan bergerak lebih cepat ketika sadar ada yang mengawasinya. Donghae sengaja membuka kaca mobil, memamerkan kalau dia seorang diri juga dan aman. Dia tidak membawa senjata apapun selain pisau lipat dan kemampuan bela diri. Dia juga cukup lebih kaya untuk merampok wanita yang barang berharganya hanya sepatu tinggi dan kulit yang mulus. Donghae mengirimkan signyal positif, berharap wanita ini akan menangkapnya dengan damai.

"Kau benar-benar seorang diri?" Teriaknya, dia berada cukup jauh sekedar buat bicara dengan nada yang normal dan berada cukup dekat untuk berteriak kepadanya.

Donghae mengangguk, tersenyum bak matahari yang bersinar lebih terang di musim dingin pertengahan Januari. Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya, memberikan usaha yang besar agar wanita ini dapat melihat wajahnya. "Aku Lee Donghae!" teriaknya, senyumnya melebar saat wanita ini kelihatan terkejut, menepis rambut panjang dari pipinya, matanya membulat atas reaksi itu.

"Kau orang Korea?"

Nama itu tidak tidak familiar kalau kau juga bukan dari Negara yang sama, teman-teman kulit putihnya sering salah menyangka jika Donghae orang Cina, Hongkong, Taiwan, Vietnam. Mereka tidak peduli soal marga dan mendesaknya buat mencari nama baru, menyinggung soal nama yang aneh diantara nama-nama yang sering terdengar. Bukan istimewa, tapi aneh, tidak unik. Aneh. Dan Donghae yakin, dia juga orang Korea, karena ya, wanita ini mengkonfirmasi itu.

"Aku juga orang Korea, aku Hyuk Jae!" Dia berjalan mendekat, kakinya telanjang dan tanpa ragu melintasi jalan. Tidak ada yang dikhwatirkannya seperti tabrakan mobil yang marak terjadi.

Sebenarnya Donghae tidak peduli wanita ini darimana, persamaan ras dan semangat nasionalisme tidak dapat mencegahnya dari kebaikan tanpa pandang bulu, Ibu Donghae dengan bangga mengajarkannya tentang itu. Tapi ayolah, dia membuka pintu dan membantu wanita ini mendekat ke arah mobilnya. Dia hanya punya sedikit kualifikasi mengenai wanita cantik, Hyuk Jae cantik, namanya juga cantik. Inikah ujung dari tujuan buku itu? Kalau sebenarnya keajaiban mungkinlah terjadi saat kau benar-benar membutuhkannya. Dan seberapa lama Donghae menunggu membuktikan sebetapa bergunanya progres kecil itu dalam hidupnya. Impian Donghae yang terakhir, yang menyangkut pautkan dua temannya dan bahasa Korea itu salah. Lebih menyenangkan menangkap wanita cantik di jalanan yang sepi seperti ini. Tentu saja.

Dia membukakan pintu untuk Hyuk Jae karena dia ingin menunjukkan kesan yang _masculin_ , bersahabat dan ramah. Donghae mengomentari apakah kaki Hyuk Jae yang kurus itu baik-baik saja saat mereka berjalan telanjang di aspal yang panas dengan nada yang sopan, membuat Hyuk Jae menepis gagasan bahwa dirinya tidak lebih dari pria berusia dua puluh tahunan yang cabul dan kurang ajar. Dia mengambilkan Hyuk Jae beberapa lembar tisu—yang sebenarnya bisa Hyuk Jae ambil sendiri—di _dashboard_ , berbincang-bincang apakah Hyuk Jae baik-baik saja, asal-usul tersesatnya wanita ini dan perasaan pribadinya yang beruntung bertemu Hyuk Jae karena pada akhirnya dia tidak sendiri lagi. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengusap bekas _make up_ dan tangisan yang lengket di wajahnya, dan aroma salon dari rambut Hyuk Jae sebenarnya sedikit membangkitkan gairah Donghae, tapi dia harus sopan dan menghargai wanita. Dia harus bersikap baik.

Dia kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan mengecilkan volume musik yang berdentum keras di bagian belakang mobil, dia mengganti Nirvana dengan Rihanna, menggantinya lagi dengan Adele, beruntung dia punya beberapa lagu mereka. Dia menambah kecepatan mobil ketika Hyuk Jae bilang dia diselingkuhi pacarnya, yang selama beberapa tahun adalah sahabat terbaiknya, dan adalah teman masa kecilnya. Itu sangat menyakiti hati Hyuk Jae. Maksud Donghae, perselingkuhan memang brengsek, dia sendiri juga tidak setuju akan itu. Hyuk Jae menimpali apabila dirinya sangat kacau setelah kebohongan yang besar dan pengkhianatan absolut, pria itu tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya walau bukti sudah ada ditangannya. Dan apabila pria itu mau mengaku dan meminta maaf, Hyuk Jae bilang keadaan tidak akan jadi serunyam ini.

Donghae bertanya bukti apa yang Hyuk Jae miliki, Hyuk Jae membungkam mulutnya dan pembicaran mereka terpotong sampai disana.

.

.

.

Donghae menceritakan pengalaman memanjat tebing setinggi delapan meter tanpa alat bantu sama sekali ketika dia masih tinggal di kampung halamannya di Reno, yang spontan Hyuk Jae jawab kalau dia berasal dari Utara Las Vegas dan aktif dalam kegiatan sosial di kampusnya. Hyuk Jae jujur bilang padanya bila dia mewarnai rambut karena kemauan dirinya sendiri, dan itu membuatnya malu akibat tidak ada seorang pun wanita di Asramanya yang mau mewarnai rambut demi seorang kekasih. Berbeda dengan Reno, segala macam gaya berpakaian yang kompak adalah bentuk pamer-pameran, maksudnya, mereka bisa pamer memiliki kekasih yang mapan tanpa harus malu. Dan Hyuk Jae berdalih kalau itu soal gaya hidup yang sehat.

Hyuk Jae meminjam ponselnya, dia bilang dia setidaknya butuh untuk mengkonfirmasi keluarganya bahwa dia baik-baik saja bersama seseorang yang bijaksana dan dari Korea juga. Dari tempat duduk yang berseberangan, Donghae dengar Hyuk Jae melebih-lebihkan tantang Donghae dan seorang kakak wanita Hyuk Jae, Sora, atau apalah namanya, mengutuk Dan. Dan Cameron yang gaya berjalannya seperti banci. Namun ada kesalahan dalam hinaan itu, yang salah bukan menjadi banci, tapi menjadi Dan Cameron.

"Donghae, aku bersyukur sekali bertemu dengan orang baik sepertimu, kita nyambung dan kau adalah orang yang santai," Hyuk Jae menyelipkan kalimat itu ke setiap lirik lagu yang dia nyanyikan, wajahnya sepenuhnya menatap jalanan yang kosong dan aroma di tubuhnya semerbak menyerang hidung Donghae. Beginikah aroma wanita sejati? Aroma Hyuk Jae serupa campuran daun _mint_ dan kayu manis dan bau-bauan bunga musim semi.

"Aku tersanjung kau mau masuk ke mobil tanpa harus menendang penisku setidaknya sekali." Walau tatapannya fokus ke arah jalan, Donghae tetap berusaha buat mencairkan suasana dengan leluconnya yang gagal, dan Hyuk Jae tetap tertawa.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya?" Balas Hyuk Jae dan sudut matanya kelihatan nakal.

"Tidak, maksudku, kita berteman kan?"

"Hmm," dengung Hyuk Jae dan selama beberapa saat mereka tenggelam dalama suasana sunyi yang memilukan lagi.

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin bertanya banyak, ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai Hyuk Jae, asal-usul dan hobinya, apakah dia lebih suka jus jeruk atau bir pinggir jalan. Tetapi sepertinya, Hyuk Jae masih terlalu fokus dengan patah hatinya, kegelisahan itu dan bayang-bayang mengenai kekasih pribadinya. Bagaimanapun, bukan tanggung jawab Donghae untuk menghiburnya dan meredakan rasa sakit hatinya. Donghae sudah terlalu baik hati hanya dengan menumpangkan mobil, mau mengajaknya mengobrol dan menawarinya minum. Itu etiskan?

"Jangan turunkan aku dipinggir kota ya, aku jadi berpikir buat ikut denganmu."

Dan, begitulah, Donghae tidak mampu menahan detakan di jantungnya yang keras seperti ledakan kembang api dan bunyi sirene. Dia mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum, tangannya yang kokoh berkeringat dingin diantara sisian stir dan itu begitu licin, selicin suasana hati Donghae yang awalnya gelap kelabu dan pada akhirnya menemukan musim panasnya. Tapi bukankah dia harus menjelaskan kepada wanita ini kalau semuanya tidak mudah? Perjalanan ini bukan jalan-jalan biasa, sebetapa konyol pun kedengarannya, ini adalah petualangan dari pencarian jati diri Donghae. Bukan ekpedisi mengejar band favoritmu sampai ke ujung Nevada.

Dan dari pengamatan Donghae, Hyuk Jae bukanlah tipe wanita yang berlalu seperti air. Dia wanita panas yang bergelora seperti api sehingga mengeringkan cairan-cairan disekelilingnya, Hyuk Jae bukan orang yang sabaran seperti Donghae. Jadi Donghae harus mencegahnya.

"Hyuk Jae pikirlah baik-baik, bagaimana kau akan betah dengan sebulan penuh berada di mobil?" Donghae meyakinkan Hyuk Jae, dan suaranya tenang seperti genangan kolam yang diterpa angin sejuk.

"Donghae, aku sudah melakukannya, selama nyaris dua minggu, dua minggu selanjutnya bukan masalah."

"Itu masalahnya, bagaimana kau akan bertahan dalam dua minggu kedepan?" Donghae nyaris mengiyakan Hyuk Jae saat hati nuraninya bekerja lebih banyak daripada akal sehatnya. Tapi kemudian, bagian lain dari otaknya menghantam Donghae dengan kuat supaya dia sadar.

"Kau keberatan?" Hyuk Jae mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Donghae ke matanya, dan bola mata itu bergerak-gerak melawan arah pandang Hyuk Jae. Kemana saja asalakan bukan Hyuk Jae yang dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana ya, sejujurnya aku senang sekali, itu berarti akan ada seseorang yang menemaniku dalam separuh percobaan ini, tapi bukankah ini gegabah? Kau terlalu cepat memutuskan sesuatu, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu Hyuk Jae?"

Hyuk Jae tertawa, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, Donghae terdengar lebih kacau, dia jelas sekali tidak pandai menyangkal dan melawan argumen orang-orang disekitarnya, jadi karena itulah Donghae berbohong demi acaranya yang kacau ini? Jelas-jelas dia bukan sedang berada di Australia, mengabadikan foto Koala, makan udang bakar dan memanjat tebing. "Sora, bulan madu dengan mantan suaminya ke Srilanka menggunakan kapal laut, ibuku bilang itu pengalaman terbaiknya, percayalah tidak ada yang lebih gila dari mereka."

Donghae sadar akan ketegangan itu dan menghadapi titik kekalahannya, dia memperlambat laju mobil dan urat-urat di dahinya muncul akibat dia terlalu berpikir keras. "Kalau begitu bagaimana denganku?"

"Denganmu? Katakan saja, kau keberatan?"

"Tidak," kata Donghae menelan ludahnya, jakunnya naik turun, "sama sekali tidak, tapi kau dan aku masih muda, kau cantik." Donghae tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia butuh bantuan Hyuk Jae buat menyelesaikannya.

"Karena kita wanita dan pria?"

"Ya, karena itu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja itu terjadi secara naluriah." Suara Hyuk Jae pelan sekali, Donghae khawatir kalau angin akan membawa mereka pergi.

"Kau punya pacar."

"Tapi aku ada di mobilmu sekarang." Hyuk Jae mendekatkan tubuhnya saat Donghae menghentikan mobil dengan spontan, dia menyangga satu tangannya di _dashboard_ dan keliauan dari kulit yang terpapar sinar matahari diantara gairah yang mengepul membangkitkan semangat Donghae. Sedikit lagi,

"Kau punya pacar." Gerakan Donghae bertolak belakang dengan kata-katanya, dia mendekap pinggul Hyuk Jae dan mengangkat Hyuk Jae ke pahanya. Bibir penuh wanita itu menyentuh dagunya dan Donghae merasakan kesempurnaan dari dua tubuh yang saling bergelayutan. Donghae seharusnya mendorong Hyuk Jae, atau Hyuk Jae yang harusnya mendorong Donghae, tapi apa daya jika wanita di depanya adalah wanita jangkung yang semua wajahnya tampak sempurna dan ukuran pinggangnya kecil? Kakinya mulus seperti permukaan gitar Jammie.

"Mantan pacar." Hyuk Jae mengoreksi, dia menutup matanya dan menabrakkan kedua bibir mereka. Bibir atas Hyuk Jae menyapu bibir Donghae, kedua tangannya menahan kepala pria itu agar tetap fokus kepada dirinya, dan dia saja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Donghae menelan ludah dalam usaha menjernihkan otaknya yang sudah kotor itu, dia tidak seharusnya memandangi payudara Hyuk Jae yang terekpos karena Hyuk Jae memilih tidak menggunakan branya—dia mengganti jaket kulitnya dengan kaos oblong Donghae dan menjemurnya di atas kap mobil sementara mereka menghabiskan waktu makan malam di Wendy—Donghae seharusnya memandangi replika Santa Claus atau Tom Hanks yang dipasang di depan minimarket kecil ini. Pokoknya apapun yang indah (keindahan yang dimaksudnya diluar dari keindahan wanita telanjang dan payudara yang kencang). Donghae tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa seorang wanita memiliki segala keindahan itu dalam satu waktu? Kaki, kulit, wajah, jari-jari panjang yang terpisahkan dengan jarak sempurna. Betapa bodohnya ia membayangkan bahwa kaos putih itu adalah tubuhnya yang bergesekkan dengan dada Hyuk Jae. Dan aroma mereka bercampur menimbulkan harmoni yang kuat.

"Donghae?" Hyuk Jae mengulang-ulang pertanyaaan itu, intonasinya sama persis dengan pendapatnya mengenai sepatu Donghae yang serasi dipadukan bersama warna celananya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengar apapun," Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, matanya sekilas tampak seperti diserang ribuan lebah. Dia membenahi laju kereta dorong yang dipenuhi barang belanjaan Hyuk Jae.

"Maksudku, bagaimana menurutmu baju ini di tubuhku?" Kali ini pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa adanya kontak diantara mereka, Hyuk Jae mengambil parfum wanita termurah yang berada ditumpukkan rak, menyemprot salah satu sampel ke pergelangan tangannya, menciumi baunya yang menyengat kemudian meletakkan parfum itu lagi.

"Cocok, kau memasukkannya ke celanamu dan melipatnya dengan benar, jadi tidak terlihat kebesaran." Donghae bersusah payah mengikuti langkah kaki Hyuk Jae, pandangannya agak terkecoh sebab baju putih yang hampir transparan itu memperlihatkan punggung Hyuk Jae yang mulus.

"Benar,"

"Ya."

"Teman-temanku sering memujiku mengenai itu."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Donghae," Hyuk Jae menghentikan langkahnya, alisnya terangkat, alis yang terangkat itu punya warna yang indah dan garisnya sempurna, alis mata yang anggun.

"Hm?" Tidak, tidak seperti ini, Donghae tahu ada yang merusak sistem yang tersembunyi di balik dirinya. Sistem yang mengontrol keseimbangan, pengendalian dirinya. Kini sistem itu menginginkan tubuh Hyuk Jae. Pada dasarnya hal yang harus dilakukan pria sopan seperti dirinya adalah membawa barang belanjaan, ya dia melakukan itu, menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh bokong Hyuk Jae yang sintal, payudaranya yang kencang dan tulang paha yang halus. Tetapi keinginan terbesar pria berotak adalah untuk menyentuh mereka, menyatukan mereka bersama tubuhnya, menggapai segala kesenangan yang ditawarkan ruang-ruang di tubuh Hyuk Jae. Mereka sudah berciuman, tidak ada yang mustahil dari sekedar sentuhan diantara bagian-bagian tubuh Hyuk Jae yang disukainya.

"Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku." Hyuk Jae mendesah, mengangkat satu paket pembalut dan kotak berisi selusin tampon. Dia menyerahkan beberapa barang berat yang dibelinya ke arah kasir dengan senyuman, senyuman yang serupa matahari terbit diantara suramnya musim gugur. "Pembalut, tampon dan alat cukurnya tolong dipisahkan ya," Kasir itu tersenyum ketika Hyuk Jae membantu memisahkan antara makanan dan barang-barang lainnya, mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar sampai pembeli paling belakang berdehem dengan hormat. Lalu Donghae dan Hyuk Jae kembali ke dalam mobil dengan hati tenang dan tangan yang saling terikat kuat.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya selama beberapa hari Hyuk Jae memilih tinggal bersamanya, hubungan mereka secara progresif dihiasi oleh kemajuan-kemajuan yang intens, yang Donghae harapkan keberadaannya sejak awal. Ciuman yang manis diubah dengan gerakan lidah yang kuat, Hyuk Jae sendiri yang merekomendasikannya. Baiklah, semuanya sudah berlalu sesuai dengan harapan Donghae. Sampai gerakan mata Hyuk Jae pun hanya terpusat pada dirinya dan dirinya seorang. Tapi, semua ini didasari oleh ketidak sengajaan dan alasan lain yang tidak mendasar. Mereka sudah setengah jalan, ketika Donghae menikmati segala sentuhan mereka secara tulus waktu jadi berjalan lebih cepat. Berlalunya hari berubah menjadi perlombaan diantara dentingan detik-detik yang sengit, dan bagaimana mereka akan menghadapi akhirnya?  
Donghae tidak bilang bahwa dirinya terikat, hanya saja, bagaimanapun dia merasa begitu dekat dengan Hyuk Jae. Dia merasa kalau kedatangan Hyuk Jae merupakan sebuah anugerah yang tepat, keajaiban yang setara karunia diantara padang rumput yang luas, yang mendesir menimpali wajahnya. Dan sekarang semuanya mengalir secara alami, tidak dipaksakan. Setiap sentuhannya bermakna banyak, sampai-sampai Donghae tersedak akibat kelembutan itu.

Ponsel Donghae sudah berulang kali menerima panggilan dari nomor telepon asing, angka belakangnya familiar dengan nomor telepon Hyuk Jae jadi wanita itu melarangnya mengangkatnya. Ada kemungkinan apabila salah satu dari panggilan telepon mengerikan itu berasal dari Dan, atau selingkuhannya. Tagihan rumah sakit, tidak ada alasan lain lagi mengapa Dan akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya demi Hyuk Jae.

Donghae memandangi gulungan ombak yang deburannya terdengar dari kejauhan, jam empat pagi adalah waktu yang pas untuk menenangkan diri. Alunan musik di mobilnya seperti diputar dengan terencana, mengembalikan lagi ingatan-ingatan mengenai jati dirinya yang sempat hilang sebelum Hyuk Jae datang. Donghae membuka jendela mobil, dia diterpa angin yang cukup keras sehingga kepalanya terasa agak pening. Deburan ombak secara brutal terdengar lebih berani dari sebelumnya, betapa indahnya kalau yang seperti ini bisa bertahan sampai berabad-abad lamanya.

Hyuk Jae bersikeras untuk masuk ke toilet pompa bensin sendirian, suaranya tegas tanpa ancaman dan satu anggukan Donghae berikan kepadanya. Tapi, sudah nyaris satu jam lamanya dan dia belum kembali. Sepanjang hidupnya dia sering mendengar kebiasaan aneh mengenai wanita, berdandan yang menghabiskan banyak waktu, tradisi mandi yang kelewat lama, tetapi baru kali ini dia meraskan menunggu yang menyesakkan. Ini pertama kalinya menunggu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya. Momen menunggu Hyuk Jae bereaksi buruk seperti suatu alergi, sebab, dia, dengan keenggenan yang mengena di hatinya, sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Hyuk Jae disisinya. Di mobil ini mereka akan bersama-sama dan saling berciuman lidah, saling memadu sentuhan, berburu kesenangan.

Donghae sendiri meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh dalam pesona Hyuk Jae, karena setelah mereka selesai, setelah mereka pulang, ke dunia yang berbeda yang Donghae sebal katakan; dia dan Hyuk Jae bukan apa-apa lagi. Setelah mereka sampai di ujung Utara Las Vegas, ciuman yang manis adalah kenang-kenangan bak foto tercetak yang tak akan terlupakan. Terima atau tidak, itulah akhirnya. Akhir yang tragis sekali.

Donghae memutuskan buat menghampiri Hyuk Jae, dia masuk dengan waspada, satu tangan berada di dalam kantong _jeans_ yang ketat. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dan hanya satu blok ruangan yang kedengaran suara air mengalir, itu pasti Hyuk Jae. Dia berdehem dan merasakan ketegangan yang berada di balik pintu ruangan itu. Hyuk Jae mematikan kran air dan berteriak dengan suara yang lantang, dia salah mengira kalau Donghae adalah seorang gelandangan tua yang sempat mengganggunya tadi.

"Aku Donghae," dehamnya, dia mengetuk pintu dan Hyuk Jae menghela nafasnya. Suara angin yang bertabrakkan di udara tidak pernah terdengar sejernih ini, Donghae menekan dada kanannya dan melanjutkan, "kupikir ada sesuatu, itu karena kau terlalu lama disini," Donghae mendengar suara air wastafel yang jatuh ke dalam pipa panjang, tapakan kaki yang pelan dan nafas menderu.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, satu tangan menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan bibir bertemu bibir. Lumatan itu begitu kuat terasa di mulutnya dan Donghae hampir pingsan akibat sensasi menyengat itu, dia merebahkan punggungnya di tepian pintu, pintu itu tertutup secara otomatis karena punggungnya rebahan disana. Lidah Hyuk Jae menyerang gusi, gigi bertarung melawan lidahnya. Paha Hyuk Jae yang halus mendekat kearah kaki Donghae, sampai merekat disana.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae setengah berpakaian, setengah telanjang. Air bergulir ke pahanya yang mengkilat seperti warna pastel dari kejamnya langit sore hari. Dada wanita itu bernapas dengan tekanan yang intens, layaknya ia tengah menekan aksi nakal di tubuhnya. Ciuman yang menyerang leher dan jakun Donghae merupakan gambaran dari kemerdekaan buat menjadi wanita seksi yang seutuhnya lagi. Ciuman ini adalah gelagat balas dendam Hyuk Jae kepada Dan, ciuman ini adalah caranya menyatukan rasa frustasi akan keraguan Donghae. Dan ciuman bermakna menyenangkan yang memancing kembali jiwa muda Donghae, yang akhir-akhir ini dia tekan sedemikian rupa demi menjaga hati wanita beringas ini. Dengan demikian Donghae tidak mau berbohong lagi, kalau _lipstick_ Hyuk Jae yang berantakan menempel di bibirnya adalah kegilaan yang di impikannya.

Donghae secara diam-diam menyegani warna bra Hyuk Jae yang menarik, replika seksi dari bendera Amerika. Dan celana pendeknya yang ketat. Sungguh, kalau Donghae tidak menerapkan embel-embel jadilah lelaki bijak untuk gadis yang baru saja patah hati, dia akan segera menyerang Hyuk Jae dengan kekuatan setara kuda jantan. Malah lebih jantan dari bison homoseksual kebanggan Texas. Dia akan mencegat tubuh Hyuk Jae di dadanya, membuka kaki wanita itu penuh kebangaan dan mendudukannya di antara selakangannya. Donghae kemudian akan mengistruksikan cara menghisap kejantanan yang pintar, dengan suara hisapan yang tidak dibuat-dibuat. Cara cerdas dalam menggoda pria. Yang tidak membuatnya tersedak maupun jijik.

Mereka akan bekerja sama dalam ritme menggoda, menekan saraf, menaikkan kuantitas ereksi Donghae. Mereka akan menjadi tim yang sangat berbahaya apabila ini terus berlangsung. Dan Donghae akan membuat Tuan Cameron iri hati kepadanya, pria itu akan tertatih dengan rasa menyesal karena Hyuk Jae sudah jago di kasur. Jago juga menghisap penis. Ya Tuhan, Donghae ingin melingkarkan kaki wanita itu di pinggangnya secara kasar, mengerjainya.

"Donghae," suara Hyuk Jae yang pelan menyapu telinganya, "Tidakkah kau ingin aku tepat berada di bawah selangkanganmu? Tepat di bawah sana." Diam-diam Hyuk Jae berusaha menemukan titik lemah agar bisa meloloskan gairah Donghae yang berada di kancing celananya. Dan kekuatan jarinya dalam mencengkram selangkangan Donghae menyentakkan logika pria itu dengan keras sehingga yang sekarang Donghae tatap hanyalah bibir wanita ini dan payudaranya saja. Dimana nafas Donghae bercampur dengan panasnya udara dan detakan jantung mereka mengalahkan suara air yang beriak menuruni pipa.

"Hyuk Jae," kata Donghae, merayapkan tangannya menuju payudara Hyuk Jae dan meremasnya, yang dipenuhi oleh pikiran kotor, "begini Hyuk Jae, kau pikir bagaiamana?"

Hyuk Jae melepaskan semi ereksi Donghae, kekuatannya dibuat-buat secara otomatis membuat pria ini mendesah. "Rasanya seperti kau kurang bersemangat," keluhnya menggoda.

Oh Tuhan, jelas sekali kalau itu hanya retorika. Bahwa yang dikatakan Hyuk Jae hanya bohong belaka, wanita ini cuma mau menggodanya. Tentu saja. Donghae takut kalau mereka memulai yang lebih dari ciuman kasar (Dimana Hyuk Jae mungkin akan menyesalinya) mereka tidak lagi memiliki alternatif selain mengejar klimaks masing-masing.

Cakar-cakaran Hyuk Jae menusuk kulit Donghae dan bibirnya bersinggungan dengan jakun Donghae, yang sengaja dia lakukan agar pria ini semakin berupaya untuk menyentuhnya. Sambil mengimpit tubuh Donghae lebih dalam ke ujung dinding, dia bergerak lebih ke Timur dan mengusahakan agar sentuhannya mengenai tulang leher Donghae yang secara langsung mengirimkan signyal ke bawah tubuhnya. Betapa Donghae tidak bisa merahasiakan rasa panik bercampur senang, antusias. Lalu cepat-cepat Donghae mengambil payudara Hyuk Jae lagi dengan tangannya yang berubah pucat dan satu tangannya yang lain memijat paha Hyuk Jae. Pijatan yang memusatkan perhatian, rangsangan keras juga rasa prihatin akan keinginan untuk seks.

"Tuhanku, Hyuk Jae!" katanya seraya menggesekkan bagian tubuh mereka dan tangan Donghae bersentuhan langsung dengan celana dalam Hyuk Jae yang berwarna sama dengan branya. "Aku benci meyakinkan seseorang, tetapi aku pikir aku lebih benci bersandiwara kalau aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkanmu berada lebih dari di depan selangkanganku."

Kata-kata Donghae otomatis membuat Hyuk Jae mengencangkan remasannya yang sudah sangat kencang, dan itu membuat kondisi Donghae makin amburadul. "Katakan kepadaku, kau ingin aku basah kuyup lagi atau kering seperti ini?" bisik Hyuk Jae, menggigiti telinga Donghae seraya memfokuskan gerakannya kepada celana pria itu yang kian lama kian menyempit. "Aku suka seks yang menarik, omong-omong, sadisme merupakan topik hangat. Kau ingin aku memanggilmu seperti wanita-wanita di film?"

Sesungguhnya Donghae tidak bisa bersikap lebih _gentle_ daripada ini. Kesabarannya beresiko menumpuk lebih banyak bahaya yang bersumber dari selangkangannya. Kalau boleh jujur, eksistensi payudara Hyuk Jae yang ukurannya tidak dilebih-lebih dan aromanya yang segar habis mandi adalah salah satu kelemahan terbaiknya. Dan jikalau Hyuk Jae masih mau berhubungan dengan Dan sehabis ini, Donghae secara suka rela akan mengejar-ngejarnya sehingga wanita ini hanya bisa mengingat nama Donghae di tengah panasnya perjalanan mereka. Donghae tidak berpikir dua kali untuk merebut wanita yang sudah pernah punya kekasih, dia berani melawan Dan kalau Dan mendekat ke arah wanita ini dengan penuh semangat. Karena ya, Hyuk Jae secara teknis adalah miliknya yang sebelumnya sudah dibuang oleh pria itu.

Donghae menelusuri paha Hyuk Jae sesuai rute lekuk tubuhnya yang ingin dimanja, dan wanita itu melenguh namanya ketika Donghae menyelinap masuk menuju selangkangannya, mencari-cari apakah sesuatu yang basah itu sudah lebih basah dari sebelumnya. Rasa ringan yang aneh dari mimpi-mimpi basahnya menyerang Donghae saat jari-jarinya menggelitik di klitoris Hyuk Jae yang terasa sangat hangat di tangannya. Serta desahan Hyuk Jae yang mengabutkan udara disekelilingnya. Wanita itu menopang tangannya di leher Donghae seiring gerakan maju mundur yang mendesak tubuhnya.

"Sialan Donghae! Lakukan itu lagi." Keringat Hyuk Jae berjatuhan dari dahinya yang basah oleh air. "Benar seperti itu."

Donghae menjilati bibirnya yang kering, "Seperti ini?" Tanyanya sensual. Hyuk Jae semakin menggelayuti lehernya, kakinya melambai-lambai sebab kurangnya pertahanan diri. "Kau basah sekali. Apa aku harus melakukannya sekarang?" Donghae membisikkannya tepat di telinga Hyuk Jae, membuat udara langsung masuk ke telinganya.

"Iya Donghae, dan aku harap kau tidak lupa bawa kondom."

"Oh Hyuk Jae, aku melakukannya." Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari celana dalam Hyuk Jae kemudian menjilati jari-jarinya yang basah.

Hyuk Jae secara sistematis turun ke kakinya, melepaskan ikat pinggang Donghae, menarik celana Donghae ke bawah berbarengan dengan celana dalamnya melewati pinggangnya yang kokoh dengan tulang-tulang seksi menonjol keluar. Dari bawah seperti ini tubuh Donghae bak cokelat Swis raksasa berfondasi kokoh yang diimajinasikan Hyuk Jae secara halus sebagai pencabut nyawa yang seksi. Hyuk Jae mencium kejantanan Donghae, bersapa ria sebentar.

"Dimana kau letakkan kondomnya?"

"Di kantong kiriku Hyuk Jae," desah Donghae.

"Bagus." Hyuk Jae lalu bergerak secepat kilat meraih kondom, kebutuhannya kelihatan mencolok ketika dia terus-terusan ingin mencium kejantanan Donghae sebelum memasangkan kondom ke penisnya secara akurat. Dimana Donghae langsung mendesis akibat sensasi lateks yang menyentuh kulitnya. "Aku suka bercinta kalau berdiri, seperti olahraga yoga."

Donghae mendesah akan komentar itu dan melepaskan bra Hyuk Jae agresif serta celana dalamnya. Donghae dibuat terpukau dengan kulut mulus dan rambut indah sepanjang pinggang wanita itu. Menurutnya yang kurang terurus amatlah seksi.

"Aku suka gayamu bicara dan bolehkah aku jujur Hyuk Jae? Kau luar biasa menarik."

Hyuk Jae mendadak merasa nyeri yang agak nikmat ketika Donghae menggendong tubuhnya dan menyatukan mereka ke dalam sebuah gendongan, salah satu kaki Hyuk Jae mengangkang tepat di lingkar pinggang pria itu. Donghae bergerak tanpa pantang mundur meski Hyuk Jae agak berat, lengan Donghae menahan pinggul Hyuk Jae agar wanita ini tidak jatuh dari gendongannya.

Donghae sempoyongan beberapa desakan sebelum menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding dan punggungnya agak melengkung supaya Hyuk Jae juga bisa ikut andil dalam gerakannya yang agresif. Hyuk Jae sepenuhnya menyerahkan berat tubuhnya di tubuh Donghae, membuat tangan Hyuk Jae agak melicin saat bertumpu disana ketika serangan Donghae hampir menjatuhkannya ke lantai karena desakan itu sunggulah brutal. Donghae melenguh berbarengan dengan Hyuk Jae yang merasakan sentilan kuat di g-spotnya.

Hyuk Jae menciumi dahi Donghae yang berkeringat sebelum mendesah lagi. "Benar begitu, Oh Tuhan. Dengarkan aku Dan yang brengsek, pria ini punya peforma yang seratus kali lipat lebih hebat darimu. Dia secara langsung menolak adanya konsep perselingkungan, oh ya, Donghae, lakukan itu lagi!"

Donghae menampar bokong Hyuk Jae sekeras kesenangan yang dilandanya, yang membuatnya senang bukanlah cara berpikir Hyuk Jae mengenai performanya yang hebat melainkan sebetapa Hyuk Jae menghargai kemampuan di dalam diri Donghae. Kenapa masih ada pria yang suka berkhianat meski sudah memiliki pasangan yang pintar memuji. Donghae menggeram, suaranya diredam oleh bibir Hyuk Jae. "Kau seksi."

"Tanpa pakaian."

"Tanpa dan dengan pakaian."

Hyuk Jae merasakan desakan Donghae makin dipercepat, perasaan yang lembut terpancar dari sentuhannya. Donghae sangatlah luar biasa dalam memuaskan pasangannya sebab bukan dia saja yang merasa nikmat melainkan pasangannya juga diberikan hak yang sama. Frekuensi getaran yang Donghae ciptakan diantara dinding vaginanya bersama penisnya beranjak makin menggila. Dorongan itu dipercepat, secepat Hyuk Jae mengambil napasnya, dan ketika mereka perlu tiga menit terakhir untuk memejamkan mata, Donghae dan Hyuk Jae sama-sama memperoleh klimaks.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Title inspired by the 1975's song Chocolate.

Enjoy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Donghae merasa kalau dia berada di titik terbawah kewarasannya, dia terombang-ambing diantara kegilaan yang Hyuk Jae tawarkan dan secara menakjubkan dia merasakan ketagihan yang mematikan. Tangan Hyuk Jae yang melingkar di pinggangnya terasa seperti sentuhan lembut yang menenggelamkannya ke dalam jurang kenikmatan, sentuhan-sentuhan kecil Hyuk Jae yang seperti itu membawa kenikmatan kekal ke tubuhnya. Dan dia sudah terkontrol oleh kesenangan duniawi yang serupa ujian seks yang dipantangkan. Bagian dari pertarungan lidah mereka tidak bisa dihentikan sama sekali, walau Donghae bisa saja melakukan itu. Dia sudah lupa sampai batas mana dia boleh menyentuh Hyuk Jae, tidak boleh menyentuhnya—atau sampai mana Hyuk Jae setuju akan itu. Donghae sekarang sudah tidak peduli lagi mengenai rasa sakit hati Hyuk Jae, mengenai Dan juga kepahitan Las Vegas. Hyuk Jae juga kelihatannya lupa, amukan yang menggambarkan sakit hatinya pun sudah jarang muncul kepermukan.

Sekarang Hyuk Jae lebih fokus kepada kejantanan Donghae yang tertanam di tubuhnya, dimana kejantanan itu terasa seperti bor yang mengoyak, dan Hyuk Jae tidak lebih dari korban yang memohon. Bagiamana semua lelucon itu bisa berakhir seindah ini? Wanita menangis dan mendandan sepatu, lajang lapuk yang kesepian dan Las Vegas. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata sopan yang pernah diutarakan, mereka berlagak seperti sepasang kekasih. Kekasih, bukan cuma teman seranjang yang keesokan harinya pergi dan tak akan pernah terlihat lagi.

Kalau Donghae boleh jujur, Hyuk Jae perhatian padanya dan konteks itu lenyap dari seks semata. Hyuk Jae menghargainya, menawarinya air dari botol yang sama, dan oh, membangunkannya di pagi hari bersama ciuman manis lembut yang serupa donat dan krim. Dan Donghae, dia tidak berdaya. Dia lelaki yang normal, sudah lama tidak punya hubungan yang seperti itu. Dia merindukan yang semacam itu, seorang kekasih. Dan sekarang dia punya yang mirip dengan itu, meski mereka berdua tidak benar-benar mengakui kebenarannya, tidak sepenuhnya yakin kalau yang semacam itu hadir diantara mereka. Donghae takut jika dia suatu saat nanti akan jatuh cinta, dia punya perhatian yang lebih besar kepada Hyuk Jae dibanding Hyuk Jae kepadanya. Dan itu membuat Donghae paranoid, Donghae takut kalau Hyuk Jae bilang ini selesai maka mereka akan benar-benar selesai. Tanpa ucapan perpisahan yang tergesa-gesa.

Donghae sadar bila Hyuk Jae menyukainya juga, suka, kata-kata itu menghantuinya sepanjang malam. Baiklah, Hyuk Jae suka kepadanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan dia sendiri? Dia mencintai Hyuk Jae. Sekonyol apapun itu kedengarannya, mereka jelas punya arti yang berbeda. Yang bisa digambarkan luas tetapi tetap berujung kepada kesimpulan yang sama, dan itu tidak membuat Donghae kehilangan kewarasannya. Hyuk Jae mengaku selama dia bersama Donghae, bayang-bayang Dan tidak pernah lagi menghampiri mimpinya, kebenciannya pula sudah sirna. Dia akan memutuskan Dan segera setelah dia tiba di Utara Las Vegas dan liburan musim panas berakhir, dan tendangan di tumit atau selangkangan tidak boleh terlupakan, oleh karena itu Hyuk Jae akan lajang kembali. Dia akan fokus pada relasi-relasi sosialnya, tidak hanya melulu tentang seorang pacar.

Dan tidak ada pilihan lain lagi bagi Donghae selain bersikap suportif, karena apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia tidak akan mungkin merengek, menyatakan cinta kepada Hyuk Jae, terang-terangan mengakui semua yang dirasakannya—sebenarnya dia bisa saja, tapi dia seorang pengecut. Yang tak berdaya karena penolakan cinta, kata-kata kasar, sehingga dia berupaya untuk menaikkan satu alisnya, bersikap cuek. Tetapi ya Tuhan, kenapa dia begitu setuju mengenai gagasan kalau Hyuk Jae tidak memendam perasaan mendalam apapun mengenainya selain gaya seks mereka? Dia sudah bersikap seolah pangeran berkuda putih, menghapus sakit hati seorang gundik cantik dan membuat wanita itu mengenakan pakaian yang anggun. Mereka seharusnya berakhir bahagia.

Donghae kembali lagi ke raganya ketika tubuh Hyuk Jae yang kurus bangun dari dadanya, mengecup bibirnya seperti ciuman selamat pagi dan mengikat rambut. Hyuk Jae hanya mengenakan dalamannya, nafas Donghae tersengal sebab itu.  
Hyuk Jae membantu Donghae bangun, menyandarkan punggung pria itu ke punggung kursi dengan paksa, menyibak poni kecokelatan Donghae yang menutupi matanya. Tanpa make up, dan Hyuk Jae cantik sekali.

Tanpa ragu Donghae menarik dagu Hyuk Jae sehingga bibir mereka terikat seperti sedia kala. Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka selama beberapa saat, membuka kaca mobil dan merasa lebih baik. Dia mengutak-atik tatapannya sebelum kembali melandaskan mereka ke arah celana dalam Hyuk Jae, sesuatu yang berada di dalam sana seperti memanggil-manggil namanya supaya mendekat.

"Aku bersyukur karena pria yang menemukanku diantara tingginya semak belukar dan gilanya padang rumput Las Vegas adalah kau," Hyuk Jae mengapit pahanya, dia melesatkan tangannya ke sela-sela paha Donghae yang terbuka.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah punya maksud buat bersikap tidak senonoh padamu." Donghae bersuara kecil, dan ucapannya dibalas tawa yang dibuat-buat dari Hyuk Jae.

Tangan Hyuk Jae melingkar ke tengkuk Donghae, mendorong leher Donghae menggunakan kesepeluh jarinya agar bibir pria itu lebih mendekat. Mata Hyuk Jae mencerminkan gairah yang membuatnya ketergantungan, Donghae menelan ludahnya, ludah itu akan menyerap semua pikiran sesat yang tumbuh di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin bersikap sesukaku."

"Kau gila Donghae," bisik Hyuk Jae.

 _Gila karenamu,_ sahut Donghae dalam hatinya. Donghae menutup matanya, membiarkan aroma Hyuk Jae menguasai separuh hatinya. Idiot, pengecut, sebagian dari umpatan itu tidak mampu menggambarkan Donghae secara profesional. Karena walaupun dia idiot, dia mencitai Hyuk Jae. Dan bagaimanapun pengecutnya dia, dia menyayangi Hyuk Jae setulus hatinya yang terombang-ambing. Jadi, dia hanyalah malaikat cinta yang tidak bermakna? Dan apakah sentuhan lembut Hyuk Jae membantunya lari dari masalah? Masalah yang sejujurnya hanya berpusat kepada Hyuk Jae.

Donghae berlanjut meraba-raba paha mulus Hyuk Jae, biarlah dia idiot, atau pengecut, atau tidak punya otak sama sekali, sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah dia terlalu sempurna buat ditolak mentah-mentah.

Mereka kembali berciuman, lidah Donghae masuk tanpa izin ke rongga-rongga mulut Hyuk Jae, menggelitik gusi wanita itu. Hyuk Jae melenguh, lenguhan yang menjadi dasar dari hasrat cabulnya, lalu mereka saling bertatap pandang, pupil mata Hyuk Jae bergerak menggila, lalu dia tersenyum dan melepaskan branya. Cara bermain Hyuk Jae adil, dia tidak terlalu banyak menggoda dan merengek, dia sering mengambil inisiatif sendiri pada saat dia tahu Donghae menginginkannya. Dia menurunkan reslesting Donghae, dibarengi turunnya celana dalamnya ke tumitnya, sekarang dia telanjang bulat dan tersenyum.

Donghae suka menatap bagian-bagian indah tubuh Hyuk Jae yang tertupi, bagaimana dua payudaranya kelihatan pas kalau dimainkan bersama-sama, Donghae akan menjilat mereka sampai Hyuk Jae berteriak kesetanan. Bagian vital Hyuk Jae, yang aromanya menakjubkan sekali. Semuanya sudah pernah dia lihat, dia sangat ingin merekam mereka ketika tubuh Hyuk Jae sibuk naik turun di atasnya, hal-hal seperti itu akan menjadi pengalamaan paling liar di dalam hidupnya. Dia ingin sekali mengklaim Hyuk Jae menjadi miliknya.

Tangan Donghae bergetar hebat, matanya berapi-api siap melahap Hyuk Jae. Rambut Hyuk Jae yang putih kekuningan seperti menyerap energi dari matahari, bibir tebal yang merah itu menyanjung kejantanan Donghae. Donghae selalu kehilangan semenit kesadaran dirinya setiap Hyuk Jae meliukkan tubuhnya, dan ciuman yang bergerak secara bersamaan, dan sentuhan-sentuhan nakal, dan sedikit kata-kata kotor. Hatinya bersiteru, matanya menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Hyuk Jae kenikmatan, menyentuh selangkangannya. Sesungguhnya, yang ingin Donghae bahas sekarang adalah, penampilan yang alami dan urakan itu, mampu menyentuh hatinya.

Donghae tidak tahu kapan persisnya dia menyukai pola pikir dari hubungan seperti ini. Dia hanya yakin apabila seluruh otaknya sekarang sudah berkedut-kedut karena ulah Hyuk Jae, dan sejauh ini dia belum berniat buat menghentikannya.

Donghae memberi signyal untuk memulai lagi, yang langsung ditanggapinya dengan lincah, seperti seorang penurut yang nakal, yang suka menggoda. Ketika Hyuk Jae menumbuh keingintahuan yang lebih besar lagi ke kejantanannya, dia ingat untuk segera mengirimkan nafasnya keluar sebelum dia terisak karena rasa senang. Dan, saat Hyuk Jae meniti bagian mana dari penis Donghae yang disukainya, kriteria mana yang paling disenanginya, atau bagaimana Donghae akan membuatnya tergila-gila. Secara otomatis menambahkan rasa merinding ke kulitnya.

Rasa kagum Hyuk Jae terhadap kulitnya yang seperti tembaga tidak sekalipun dibuat-buat, wanita ini pernah bilang Donghae punya kulit yang lebih bagus daripada Dan, punya kaki yang lebih tajam. Pujian itu ada gunanya juga, menurut Donghae. Kalau wanita ini tidak memujinya dia akan kehilangan setengah rasa percaya dirinya akan wanita yang hobi mengencani pria kulit putih. Dan sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang ada, kesepakatan yang baru-baru ini mereka buat lewat mata, Hyuk Jae akan belajar mengenai _blowjob_ profesional dari seorang guru yang profesional juga, menghentikan sesi otodidaknya, wanita ini sesegera mungkin mengerlingkan mata, menambah kesan sensual yang nakal.

Yang paling penting adalah hisap testis Donghae, ketika lima menit terakhir dan segala sesuatu yang diingin-inginkan Hyuk Jae akan menyembur lebih kuat ke wajahnya. Yang agaknya membuat Donghae sedikit khawatir kalau wanita ini sebenarnya terpaksa menghisap kejantanannya, karena setengah wanita yang dia tahu—yang pernah mengeluh oleh rasa egois lelaki—alergi terhadap _blowjob_ sebesar Donghae menyukai itu. Hyuk Jae mendesak tubuhnya berjongkok diantara kursi penumpang dan selangkangannya, tidak lupa Donghae mematikan musik mobil supaya dia bisa mendengar suara hisapan yang indah itu. Seiring dengan suara putus-putus yang membanjiri keinginan Donghae buat mendesak tubuhnya. Oh yah, mendesak tubuh Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae mengulum batangya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjilati kepala kejantanan Donghae, aksi hisapan tanpa peraturan yang lebih seksi lagi apabila Hyuk Jae juga menggigitnya sedikit—yang agak membuat Donghae ngeri karena kuku Hyuk Jae sepanjang alat pembuka botol kemasan.

Wanita ini berusaha matia-matian menelan seluruh tubuhnya, masuk ke tenggorokannya, menabrak disana seperti kuda jantan dari si dekil Dan. Selain menghisap dan memutarkannya di mulutnya, dia juga melepaskannya sesekali supaya menampar mulutnya sehingga Donghae dibuat memekik sengatan listrik yang secara harfiah dilakukan oleh Hyuk Jae mengena dengan tepat pada Donghae. Hyuk Jae bergerak bak seorang Dokter ilmiah yang tahu dimana letak paling sensitif diantara kulit-kulit Donghae yang menegang, getaran dimulutnya dan kuluman yang tampak profesional itu menenggelamkan Donghae jauh ke dari alam sadarnya.

Oke, Donghae tidak bisa menahan lima menit lebih lama. Atau dua menit sekalipun. Khususnya dengan tarikan di kulit-kulitnya melalui lidah indah itu, bibir yang lihai dan kecerdasannya, oh Tuhan. Donghae kehilangan nafasnya. Sehingga ketika Donghae sampai, dengan kewalahannya sebab kenakalan wanita ini, yang terciprat ke pipi Hyuk Jae dekat bibirnya, dia tertawa. Mengelap bibirnya yang diserang kelengketan Donghae. Tak lupa mengerling penuh damba ke penis Donghae yang menurutnya ideal. Berukuran normal, tidak menakutinya dan tidak pula mengecewakannya.

Syukurlah, dengan perjalanan tetek bengek menuju ke mandirian hidup dan jati diri orisinil, dia bisa _hook up_ dengan gadis kota seperti Hyuk Jae, yang sifatnya agak cerewet, jahil meski suka memaksa dia masihlah gadis yang bisa dihadapi. Tidak hanya _hook up_ sih, Donghae mau yang lebih serius. Seserius pacaran dan jadi langgeng. Bertemu Dan secara kebetulan dan membogem hidungnya. Meludahinya kemudian Hyuk Jae akan menggandeng tangannya dengan bangga. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi ke Selatan Amerika yang tanpa harapan. Nonton konser _band_ favoritnya, menggandeng tangan Hyuk Jae menuju gilanya sinar langit. Indah sekali.

Hyuk Jae menyadarkan Donghae dengan suara melengking ketika dia menurunkan resleting celananya. Hyuk Jae memasangkan kondom yang manis itu, beraroma buah-buahan ke penisnya yang basah oleh kecerdikan Hyuk Jae. Dan sensasi lateks menyentuh kulit yang menegang ini setara dengan gigitan kecil semut api. Tetapi gigitan ini berefek candu terhadap telapak tangannya yang berkeringat. Lalu Hyuk Jae secara perlahan menghusap wajah Donghae dengan bibirnya, menyedot keringat dinginnya dengan sejumlah sensualitas yang menggila. Hyuk Jae menaiki Donghae, menduduki pahanya yang kencang, yang lebih kencang dari milik Dan. Lebih kuat dan lebih disukainya. Sehingga ketika penis Donghae menyapa paha dalam dan bokongnya, Hyuk Jae terkikik sekaligus mendesis keheranan. Apakah Donghae memang sehebat ini dalam bercinta? Kalau memang benar, dimanakah dia mengasah bakat yang langka ini?

"Donghae, lihatlah, kau itu tampan, selain tampan kau juga seksi sekali," kata Hyuk Jae, mengirimkan segenggam gelombang angin ke telinga Donghae yang memerah. Suara itu membutakan seluruh pancaindera Donghae yang membuatnya tidak menjawab seperti pria tuna rungu, bibirnya pun terbuka seiring dengan ciuman yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya.

Hyuk Jae kemudian, secara terburu-buru dan tanpa pengampunan, menyelipkan kejantanan Donghae ke tubuhnya, dan refleks keketatan yang tiada tara nikmatnya itu menyerang seluruh tubuh Donghae bersama dengan dorongan sekali hantam yang mematikan. Hyuk Jae naik turun di tubuhnya, menggenjotnya, menggoyangkan pinggangnya, bergerak memompa, dengan gerakan vertikal yang variatif itu, dia merangsang Donghae buat meneriaki namanya lebih kencang. Hentikan embel-embel untuk kelihatan gagah, Hyuk Jae suka sekali mendengar pria mendesahkan namanya dengan leluasa. Itu berarti Hyuk Jae sudah bekerja dengan sempurna. Bersama dengan teknik seks keluarga Lee yang diturunkan turun-temurun dengan sakral.

Hyuk Jae mencakar kulit Donghae sehingga Donghae mendesis dibuatnya. Wanita ini tidak lupa sesekali meremas testis Donghae yang berukuran imut itu melalui ketegangan diantara gairah yang kehilangan kendali ini. Hyuk Jae pun meremas rambut Donghae dengan kencang saat Donghae menambah kecepatannya yang liar, menyerang Hyuk Jae dengan kekuatan jitunya. Ya ampun, tidakkah Donghae tahu bahwa hanya penis Donghae yang mampu membuat Hyuk Jae, wanita yang susah puas ini mengerang tanpa ampun, mencakar seluruh permukan kulitnya sampai kulit jok mobil. Tergila-gila olehnya.

"Donghae, kau gila sekali," Hyuk Jae bersuara seiring dengan gerakan mereka yang makin kesetanan, suara paha Hyuk Jae dan paha Donghae yang bertabrakan satu sama lainnya merupakan yang terburuk. Satu kali bercinta bersama Donghae tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan seribu kali orgasme dengan Dan. Pria ini sangatlah fantastis. Maksud Hyuk Jae, seluruh tubuh Donghae, caranya menyerang dan mencumbu Hyuk Jae, wajahnya yang tampan, sikapnya yang _gentle_ , tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun sekalipun Hyuk Jae menjelajahi daratan Alaska yang tiada taranya luas itu.

Hyuk Jae menekan punggung Donghae ke bawah, kepalanya terkantuk atap mobil yang pendek. Sensasi tujuh keliling sampai di klitoris Hyuk Jae saat Donghae dengan nakalnya menyentuhkan ujung penisnya ke sana, menjempit kulitnya ke ruang yang lebih hangat, dan gagasan untuk orgasme sekarang juga tidak bisa dihentikan Hyuk Jae.

Jadi Hyuk Jae melakukannya, tepat setelah Donghae mendorong sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Sekarang Donghae mau main jujur-jujuran, kalaupun ada lebih banyak sifat Hyuk Jae yang disukainya ketimbang yang dibencinya, Donghae harus katakan ada beberapa hal yang mengganggunya kalau itu berhubungan dengan Hyuk Jae. Donghae kesal ketika Hyuk Jae menggoda aksennya, tersinggung saat Hyuk Jae keceplosan bilang warna matahari terbenam mirip dengan warna rambut Dan, satu lagi, Donghae benci ketika Hyuk Jae, secara lancang dan nakal membalas senyuman pria lain sewaktu mereka memuji rambut Hyuk Jae yang panjang itu. Hyuk Jae berharap Donghae tidak menyadari aksi kejam itu, tapi ya Tuhan, siapa yang Hyuk Jae ajak main-main sekarang?

Oke, Donghae memang tipe pencemburu, yang cemburunya normal dan tidak sadistik. Tetapi apakah dia punya hak buat cemburu dan kesal kalau yang dipuji Hyuk Jae mengenai dirinya hanyalah cara seksnya saja? Donghae mungkin saja tidak memiliki ruang lebih di hati Hyuk Jae, peran yang lebih spesial ketimbang pemuda Korea yang kau temui di sepanjang jalan Las Vegas yang pada akhirnya tidur denganmu dan malu-malu bilang kalau kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah dia temui. Dengan semua rayuan dan pujian yang Hyuk Jae ingin sirnakan karena rasanya itu tidak nyata sekali. Baiklah, Donghae sekarang terlalu pesimistik, pesimis mengenai Hyuk Jae dan godaannya kepada pria lain. Duh, Hyuk Jae sekarang sifatnya serupa tiruan wanita kulit putih yang rambut aslinya pirang dan berada dalam titik teratas rantai makanan di Kampusnya.

Jadi, karena Donghae terlalu muak, dia meraih leher Hyuk Jae, menarik tengkuknya paksa dan menciumnya diantara kerumunan nenek-nenek tua yang menunggu di Binatu dan seorang pria berkulit kecekolatan, mengiriminya tatapan ingin membunuh, _well_ , karena dia kira Hyuk Jae sudah dimiliki jadi tidak ada kesempatan buat saling menukar nomor telepon atau apalah itu. Donghae pastikan, selama Hyuk Jae masih berada di mobilnya, masih menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang diputarkan disana, Hyuk Jae cumalah miliknya seorang.

Mulut Hyuk Jae terbuka seperti lingkaran kolam, setelahnya dia tersenyum dan menarik pinggang Donghae mendekat, membisikkan kata-kata manis ke telinganya seakan mereka pacaran. Di depan segerombolan nenek-nenek yang ramah itu, Hyuk Jae kembali mencuri ciuman kecil di bibirnya, saliva Hyuk Jae melekat di permukaan bibir bawah Donghae sehingga Donghae perlu menjilatnya, mengerling kesal kepada Hyuk Jae seolah sindiran halus apabila dia melihat aksi sembunyi-sembunyi yang dilakukan Hyuk Jae tadi.

"Aku suka pria yang pencemburu, Donghae." Hyuk Jae menarik resleting jaketnya lebih ke atas, menutupi belahan payudara yang terlihat. Dia menarik lengan Donghae yang kokoh, membawanya lebih dalam ke trotoar dan tersenyum kepada seorang Paman yang menyapa mereka.

"Percayalah Hyuk Jae, aku lebih dari yang kau bayangkan."

"Tidak ada seorang pun mantan pacar yang pernah cemburu mengenai aku, malah aku yang pecemburu," Hyuk Jae tersenyum, senyumnya khas sekali, ketika dia tersenyum dengan tulus gusi-gusinya kelihatan, gigi-gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi serasi dengan bibir penuh yang Donghae sukai. Dia mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang lurus, yang panjangnya sampai ke pinggul Hyuk Jae.

"Tapi aku bukan mantan pacarmu." Meski Donghae bicara dengan nada yang dibuat getir, kepiluan yang menyesaki dada Donghae tidak mampu menyentuh hati Hyuk Jae. Wanita ini tidak sensitif, hatinya sekeras batu yang dipagari kayu-kayu mahoni, jahat sekali. Hyuk Jae tertawa makin keras, menepuk punggungnya dan mencium Donghae, ciuman yang berlalu seperti angin dan sedingin hujan es.

"Benar, mantan pacar itu kata-kata yang terlalu brengsek buatmu. Kau sangat pengertian Donghae, aku menyukaimu."

Donghae menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae itu wanita yang bandel, percayalah, dia kasar. Dia suka melanggar aturan, dia gemar mencari masalah dan bersikap tidak wajar. Hyuk Jae adalah sekumpulan wanita yang jarang kau pilih sebagai pendamping setia seumur hidup, tetapi dia wanita yang tepat buat diajak bergumul di tepi ranjang setiap hari sabtu. Dan sebagaimanapun jeleknya kedengaran Hyuk Jae, dia cantik sekali. Dia memang kekurangan sikap-sikap rendah hati yang sering Donghae rindukan, tetapi penampilan luar Hyuk Jae memilaukan setengah dari kesadaran Donghae. Karena dia cantik, dia pikir dia bisa bersikap seenaknya, Donghae benci konsep seperti itu. Hyuk Jae juga susah sekali diberi tahu, dia sering melalui sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri. Berpakaian, menyalakan lagu, tidak peduli dia ada dimana, yang terpenting dia harus menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya.

Hyuk Jae suka cara yang praktis (sebagian besar orang suka yang begitu) tetapi bukan berarti dia bukan pekerja keras. Hyuk Jae orangnya gigih, gigih menggoda Donghae bahkan hanya dengan caranya mengunyah permen karet. Berbau seperti cokelat dan tersenyum semanis gula, dia adalah anugerah yang turun dari langit. Untung atau tidaknya Donghae urusan belakangan, sekarang prioritasnya hanya menyusul Hyuk Jae, membuka baju, bertelanjang bulat dan berenang di pantai yang sepi pengunjung ini.

Ada palang dilarang berenang disana, ombaknya terlalu besar, selalu seperti itu, sebagian orang yang berkunjung kesini adalah pasangan manula yang hobi melihat burung pelikan lokal, dan terlalu beresiko untuk mandi. Tetapi Hyuk Jae adalah orang yang bengal, benar kan dia susah diberitahu? Sekarang dia melepaskan celana pendeknya, menyisakan dalamannya yang warnanya serupa cokelatnya pasir pantai, meneriaki nama Donghae sekeras yang dia bisa. Hyuk Jae tertawa sumeringah dan tarikan di bibirnya lebar sekali, memanggil-manggil nama Donghae supaya ikut dengannya. Merasakan hangatnya air pantai, melihat bintang laut dan ditarik ombak yang besar.

Kesan bar-bar diterima Donghae, dia tidak pernah seliar ini. Donghae adalah cerminan dari pria berkharisma, lembut dan suka menolong yang dihindari wanita semacam Hyuk Jae—yang lebih memilih pria bertato (tato yang melingkar dari bawah pinggang yang rendah menuju paha dalam) dan peselingkuh. Donghae selalu berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, kecuali sekarang, ketika Hyuk Jae dari jari kaki sampai kepala kelihatan sangat bersinar, aromanya yang feminim menguar sampai ke selangkangan Donghae, membangkitkan libido. Saat Donghae mengikutinya menuju ombak yang menerjang mereka gila-gilaan, sewaktu Hyuk Jae menciumnya di dalam air, Donghae sadar dia kalah telak.

.

.

.

Dua setengah minggu setelah keputusan gilanya, Hyuk Jae barulah merasa terombang-ambing. Dia mulai tidak menyukai rasa roti lapis yang itu-itu saja, matahari terbenam yang membosankan dan lagu keras yang mengingatkannya kepada Dan. Dia tidak lagi mengingankan kebahagian yang semacam teriakan sumringah gadis perawan berusia empat belas tahun. Kini semuanya kedengaran kelewat batas, kelihatan gegabah dan sembrono. Dua minggu tanpa rutinitasnya, tanpa teman-teman di Kampusnya dan dengan Donghae. Dia enggan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang kesannya membuat Donghae terpukul, Donghae yang senyumnya setara malaikat bersama jubah putihnya. Tidak, dia tidak bosan kepada Donghae, dia hanya lelah akan atmosfer yang itu-itu saja.

Begini, mobil, mengelilingi Las Vegas dan musik yang keren sekilas kedengaran menakjubkan, orang-orang yang mementingkan penampilan luar seperti Hyuk Jae pasti akan mendamba itu. Melalui Reno, ke Utara Las Vegas yang jaraknya delapan jam kedengaran asyik, kedengaran tidak biasa. Tapi bagaimana Hyuk Jae bisa menjelaskan kepada Donghae bila dia mulai muak? Muak karena dia merindukan hidupnya yang dulu, yang terasa jauh selama dia masih bersama Donghae di jalan-jalan bersih yang tiada habisnya ini. Kemuakan ini jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dan, Hyuk Jae bersumpah, Donghae bisa membuatnya melupakan pria itu. Seratus persen. Apa yang kurang? Donghae lebih baik, lebih pengertian, dia tahu di tempat-tempat mana saja Hyuk Jae bisa bergidik karena sebuah setuhan, dia memperlakukan Hyuk Jae setara Puteri Salju dengan sepatu kaca, dia tampan dan menolak gagasan mengenai perselingkuhan. Apapun alasannya selingkuh itu keji, disengaja atau sebaliknya, itu kata Donghae.

Dan Hyuk Jae merasa hina sekali karena dia mulai jenuh, Donghae tidak kekurangan apapun, dia seharusnya lebih memilih wanita berambut cokelat yang hobi menabung, dan bukan Hyuk Jae yang serakah. Anehnya, Hyuk Jae pula sadar ada gerak-gerak aneh di jantungnya pada saat Donghae melantunkan pujian-pujian indah ke telinganya, menyanyikan lagu-lagu lama seolah Hyuk Jae adalah peran utama dari lagu-lagu itu. Dia merasa bersalah sekali, dia merasa bersalah sebab dia merasa jenuh akan keberadaan Donghae.

Bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan kepada Donghae bahwa mereka harus cepat-cepat sampai di Utara Las Vegas tanpa membuat Donghae tersinggung? Sebetapa brengseknya pun kedengaran Hyuk Jae, dia tidak mau menyakiti hati pria yang kelihatannya akan tersanjung mengenai hal-hal kecil. Walau Hyuk Jae sekarang sering kesal dengan lagu-lagu Donghae, dengan burger Wendy yang kelihatan tidak enak disantap, dia menghargai segala usaha Donghae demi dirinya. Kenapa dia bersikap serendah ini? Darimana datangnya sikap seperti ini, Hyuk Jae? Sungguh dia ingin sekali menghancurkan setiap detik perasaan jengkelnya tentang segala sesuatu mengenai Donghae.

Apakah dia berpikir Donghae mengurungnya disini? Di mobil yang lusuh dan mencerminkan kerja keras dan jati diri yang usang. Apakah dia berpikir apabila keputusan bersama Donghae sampai ujung Nevada bukan pilihan yang tepat? Donghae adalah pria cabul yang memanfaatkannya selama yang dia bisa, jadi Donghae akan menahannya dan mengulur-ulur waktu sehingga Utara Las Vegas hanya terasa seperti mimpi-mimpi dan angan-angan belaka. Tidak, pemikiran macam apa itu? Itu jelas dramatis sekali. Kenapa dia jadi menyalahkan Donghae? Yang ingin dia tendang selangkangannya kan Dan, bukan pria yang lagaknya mirip Pangeran berkuda putih ini.

Hyuk Jae menghela nafasnya, mengutak-atik ponsel Donghae yang baterainya tinggal setengahnya saja, menunggu Donghae datang membawa dada ayam dan salad kale yang dia pesankan secara sukarela. Donghae bilang dia khawatir, Hyuk Jae menolak makan kentang goreng yang jumlah minyaknya menggila. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengorbankan dirinya kan? Hyuk Jae rindu makanan rumah yang berbau sehat.

Donghae tiba di depan kaca Hyuk Jae setengah menit kemudian, dia menenteng sekotak makanan yang Hyuk Jae pesan, satunya lagi mungkin milik Donghae. Hyuk Jae menghela nafasnya kembali, membuka kaca dan menerima dua kotak makanan yang diserahkan Donghae kepadanya. Tersenyum sekilas dan cemberut lagi.

"Makanlah sayang," Donghae berdengung lembut, dia menyugar rambut Hyuk Jae lewat kaca yang terbuka lalu berjalan dan membuka pintu mobil, ikut masuk kemudian mengecupi pipi Hyuk Jae. Untunglah dia tidak melihat alis Hyuk Jae yang mengerenyit, garis alis yang semacam tantangan buat duel, kebingungan dan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku tidak tahu Donghae, aku tidak ingin makan, akhir-akhir ini aku kesal sekali."

Donghae menyalakan mesin mobil, tetapi telinganya aktif mendengarkan ucapan Hyuk Jae. "Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Kapan kita sampai?"

Sialan, sekarang Hyuk Jae menyesal. Raut muka Donghae tidak biasa, tidak ada pancaran ketulusan dari sana. Mata Donghae yang besar dan bulat kecokelatan berair, dia tidak mengerti, dia tidak melihat Donghae yang dulu disana.

"Kau ingin kita segera sampai?" gurau Donghae, sungguh Hyuk Jae tidak bodoh, dia tahu Donghae sedang tersinggung.

"Ya, aku ingin seperti dulu lagi, aku rindu Sora, Tifanny, siapapun itu." Hyuk Jae menyugar rambutnya, dia bicara dengan nada yang tegar, matanya lurus ke depan, Hyuk Jae mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak makanan yang dipangkunya.

"Aku pikir ini adalah cara yang trendi buat melupakan Dan, tidak, ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan dia lagi. Aku menyukaimu Donghae." Hati kecil Hyuk Jae tergerak sebab mata Donghae yang bersinar itu menimpalinya dengan kesakitan-kesakitan tiada tara, Hyuk Jae jadi ingin menangis, dia tidak tegaan sekali kalau Donghae yang dia sukai patah semangat atas semua kekurang ajarannya.

"Hyuk Jae, katakan saja….," laju mobil Donghae bergerak lebih cepat, dia semacam kehilangan kendali tetapi tetap terkontrol. Donghae tidak menatap Hyuk Jae sama sekali, dia seperti enggan dan itu membuat Hyuk Jae kesal, bersalah, semua campuran perasaan tidak enak hati yang mungkin membunuhnya. Karena kesedihan Donghae membuatnya gila, karena dia tahu Donghae memendam sesuatu yang lebih kepadanya, karena Hyuk Jae tidak bodoh dan karena Hyuk Jae adalah orang yang kejam.

"Tidak, kau yang katakan saja, kalau kau mengatakannya kita pasti akan punya jalan cerita yang berbeda, kita bisa mengubah segala sesuatunya meski aku merengek minta dijemput Sora di pemberhentian nanti. Kita bisa bersama-sama kalau kau berani." Itu terkesan memaksa, terkesan terburu-buru, terkesan bukan Hyuk Jae sekali. Ini pertama kalinya dia memaksa seorang pria buat menyatakan cinta padanya, ini pertama kalinya dia berubah menjadi seorang Hyuk Jae yang tidak dikenalnya. Hyuk Jae yang dulu tidak pernah merengek cinta, dia datang ketika pria-pria berhidung belang bilang bila mereka sudah tobat dan Hyuk Jae adalah satu-satunya. Oleh karena itu Hyuk Jae selalu terulang jatuh mengalami kesakitan yang sama. Dan atau siapapun itu, mantan pacarnya yang lain, yang semuanya rambutnya berwarna pirang kecuali Donghae. Donghae bukan seorang brengsek yang memaksanya melakukan _blowjob_ , sebaliknya Donghae dipaksa untuk merasakan _blowjob_ dari Hyuk Jae.

Dia sudah menduga, sekecil apapun kemungkinan yang ada, tatapan Donghae ketika mereka bercinta jelas berbeda. Ekslusif, seolah tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu keberadaan Hyuk Jae dan mereka berada dalam misi rahasia, mengenai pengejaran klimaks dan Donghae hanya membayangkan Hyuk Jae seorang. Payudara Hyuk Jae yang montok dan bokongnya yang sintal. Ya, Donghae hanya memikirkannya seorang bukan? Tidak ada lagi orang yang dipikirkannya selain Hyuk Jae kan? Karena Donghae tersipu malu saat Hyuk Jae memuji betapa tampannya dia, sebab Donghae bilang ciumannya beraroma cokelat.

Begini, boleh saja Hyuk Jae merasa bosan. Bosan, itu kata yang kejam. Tapi anggap saja dia memang bosan, tetapi kejenuhan itu menyangkut pautkan atmosfer yang terasa keruh dan monoton. Sementara sentuhan Donghae selalu menimbulkan efek baru ke tubuhnya, bercinta atau tidak, entah sentuhan Donghae dimaksudkan buat menggodanya ataukah sebaliknya, mereka menimbulkan gempuran baru di hati Hyuk Jae, jelasnya itu bukan melulu mengenai reaksi di klitoris Hyuk Jae tetapi juga efek samping dari pancaran kasih sayang yang terpendam jauh di lubuk hati Donghae.

Sialan, jaraknya dengan Donghae ratusan kilometer jauhnya. Hyuk Jae gila kalau dia bilang dia sanggup setia sementara para pemain _rugby_ di Kampusnya berbadan jangkung dan kekar, dan dia tidak mempertimbangkan segalanya. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya yang jatuh lebih dalam bukanlah Donghae tapi dia sendiri? Bagaimana jika Hyuk Jae jatuh cinta padanya? Itu konyolkan? Maksud Hyuk Jae, jatuh cinta? Itu kata yang sakral, sarat akan makna, tidak pantas terlintas di otaknya. Namun bagaimana kalau dia merasakan itu?

"Donghae kau suka aku kan?" Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya, menghela nafasnya kesekian kali sembari meletakkan tangan di dada kirinya. Dia menghembuskan nafas yang masuk, menariknya lagi. Debaran di jantungnya setara pacuan kuda, dia berdoa supaya Donghae tidak mendengar sedikitpun kegilaan itu, sementara dia menata hatinya Donghae kelihatan tidak berdaya, Donghae pasrah.

"Tidak, maksudku ya, tapi ya Tuhan, itu bukan kata yang tepat. Kau harus mulai belajar banyak kata Hyuk Jae, mereka tidak punya arti yang sama." Donghae mendadak menginjak rem, detak jantung yang setara pacuan kini telah meledak. Donghae menarik Hyuk Jae naik ke pahanya, meremas pinggulnya, wajah Donghae terbenam diantara dua payudara Hyuk Jae. Nafas Donghae yang hangat menghasilkan embun disana, sampai Hyuk Jae kegilaan lalu meremas rambut Donghae yang halus. Hyuk Jae dengar Donghae bergumam tidak jelas, sebagian dari itu berarti asing tetapi dia menangkap sesuatu seperti,

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuk Jae, aku sangat menyukaimu. Kita pacaran ya?"

Ya Tuhan, tentu saja Hyuk Jae mengangguk, menarik leher Donghae dan melahap bibirnya.

"Ya Donghae, kita pacaran. Aku sangat menyukaimu juga. Kita akan jadi pasangan yang gila."

.

.

.

Donghae terasa seperti kehilangan nyawa sewaktu Sora datang dan berteriak kepada Hyuk Jae, memeluk adiknya seerat Donghae memakai ikat pinggangnya, mereka tertawa-tawa sambil melompat-lompat dan Donghae jadi sebal karena Hyuk Jae seharusnya sedih, mereka akan berpisah setidaknya untuk seminggu lamanya atau lebih lama, yang tidak akan dia lihat adalah Donghae dan yang sekarang dipeluknya adalah Sora. Itu tentu saja penghinaan, mereka berpisah sehari setelah mereka pacaran. Dan Hyuk Jaelah yang mengusulkan itu, dia bilang Donghae harus sampai di tujuannya sebelum dia berani datang ke rumah Hyuk Jae, semacam syarat lamaran buat pacaran yang unik, itu sebutan Hyuk Jae. Bagaimanapun, walau dia enggan, meski dia sempat menolak, dia pada akhirnya menyetujinya.

Brengsek, bagaimana Donghae bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang Hyuk Jae dari mobilnya, aroma cokelat Hyuk Jae dari kursi mobil, sentuhan dan suara Hyuk Jae yang jelek. Tetapi tabahlah Donghae, Hyuk Jae akan berada di bawah kakimu segera setelah kau sampai, embel-embel bunga ada di tangan dan serangkaian kata-kata merayu yang unik. Setelah itu Hyuk Jae akan jadi miliknya dalam beberapa waktu yang lama, tendangan di selakangan Dan tampaknya akan jadi kenyataan.

Pahit sih, Donghae tidak familiar dengan gaya pacaran jarak jauh yang memusingkan, Hyuk Jae pun setuju akan itu. Meski Hyuk Jae bilang dia sering kali bergandengan tangan dengan beragam laki-laki yang disukainya, tidak ada seorang pun yang berjarak ratusan kilometer seperti Donghae. Itu saja, selebihnya tidak ada yang berarti. Semuanya Donghae bisa atasi secara sempurna, kesabaran itu toh akan membawanya kepada Hyuk Jae. Kepada seksnya yang menganggumkan dan wajahnya yang cantik. Ketika sampai, Donghae bisa pamer sedikit. Pacar Mike cantik, tetapi dia tidak semempesona Hyuk Jae, dia pula bisa bilang jikalau Hyuk Jae adalah simpanan mafia yang dia selamatkan nyawanya sampai Hyuk Jae jatuh cinta dan mereka hidup bahagia bersama selamanya. Mengesankan bukan? Di luar dari payudara Hyuk Jae yang kencang, Hyuk Jae masih memiliki beribu kharisma yang membuat Donghae kecanduan.

Sora mengusap-usap tangannya seolah hatinya dingin sebab tatapan sendu dari wajah Donghae, dia berdeham lalu tersenyum, dia punya senyuman yang mirip sekali dengan Hyuk Jae, senyuman amat langka. "Begini," dia berdeham, dia terbatuk-batuk juga, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya dibuat-buat, "aku bahagia sekali karena yang ditemuinya bukan pemuda jalang, Donghae kan? Ya Tuhan, kau tampan sekali."

Hyuk Jae tersenyum, jaraknya semeter jauhnya dari Sora. "Dia tidak berotak dongkol seperti Dan," sahut Hyuk Jae.

Donghae mabuk kepayang, tetapi dia menahan detakan jantungnya sembari menggaruk kulit kepalanya. Dia mengangguk yang mana dijawab oleh Hyuk Jae dengan kerlingan nakal. "Hyuk Jae tidak seliar yang kau katakan, dia masih bisa dijinakkan."

Sora tertawa, menarik pinggang Hyuk Jae sehingga mereka selama beberapa saat berpelukan lagi. "Aku tahu, aku sangat menyayanginya." Mereka kelihatan mirip, perbedaannya cuma tinggi badan dan warna rambut. Sora tidak seksi, tetapi dia kelihatan anggun dan pemalu. Dia mencerminkan jiwa muda yang retro, Hyuk Jae sebaliknya, dia lebih tinggi dan punya lekuk tubuh yang bagus. Tetapi mereka seimbang. Maksud Donghae tidak ada yang bisa dilebih atau dikurang-kurangi dari kedua kakak beradik ini.

Donghae tidak mendengar terlalu jelas apa yang dikatakan Sora kepadanya selanjutnya, dia terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah Hyuk Jae yang bersinar karena bias matahari. Hyuk Jae mengenakan kaos Donghae yang berpotongan pendek di tubuhnya, yang anehnya bisa cocok di tubuhnya yang kurus. Setelah itu Sora permisi pamit, dia menunggu di Bus, memberikan waktu berdua yang selayaknya untuk Donghae dan Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae menciumnya, ciuman yang sama laknatnya seperti dulu tetapi bermakna berbeda. Dia mencium Donghae terus, mengecup bibir Donghae berulang kali dan dibalas dengan kuantitas yang sama, tangan Hyuk Jae melingkar di leher Donghae, sisa lipstiknya tertinggal di bibir Donghae. Rasa manis yang menggairahkan, penuh akan kepahitan yang berujung panas, seks yang tergesa-gesa, semua aspek itu seakan terhubung langsung ke diri Donghae dan Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae menyelipkan kertas ke kantong celana Donghae, membisikkan kalimat yang serupa lagu surga bagi Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu," desahnya, Hyuk Jae menggigit sebagian kecil dari bibir bawah Donghae. Mata yang dikuasai lonjakan gairah saling bertemu, nafas mereka tertaut, "disana ada alamat rumah, Universitasku dan nomor telepon. Temui aku segera setelah kau sampai, ya sayang?"

Donghae mengangguk, dia tersenyum dan memeluk Hyuk Jae lebih erat.

.

.

.

"Duh, Tifanny," Hyuk Jae mendesah lagi, dia tertekan dan kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia memijat tulang hidungnya dengan kedua jari, kerutan di dahinya tampil seperti ornamen kayu, dia mondar-mandir dari ruang tamu sampai ke konter dapur. "tidak, kami sudah putus," katanya lebih tegas.

Dan pria berhidung belang itu tidak bisa ditemukan sejak Hyuk Jae balik ke asrama empat hari yang lalu, dia memutuskan balik ke rumah orangtuanya setelah tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu dimana keberadaan Dan. Dia beberapa kali memancing teman-teman Dan yang rupanya sama busuknya dengan pria itu, sayangnya tidak ada hasil sampai sekarang. Omong-omong, dia bergairah sekali untuk menedang testis pria itu sampai pecah. Dia sempat jadi teman terbaik Hyuk Jae, sekarang dia seperti musuh bebuyutan. Lagian, buat apa dia menyembunyikan wanita yang dikencaninya diam-diam dari Hyuk Jae? Kesalahan ini murni ditanggung Dan seorang, Hyuk Jae bersumpah dia tidak berniat menyakiti wanita itu sekalipun. Tapi Dan, Dan urusan lain.

"Dengar, aku sudah cari dia ke Kampus, tidak ada seorang pun di kamarnya. Asrama sepi, kebanyakan dari mereka masih pulang kampung dan menikmati libur musim panas. Aku tidak bisa ke rumahnya, orangtuanya tidak tahu kami pacaran," Hyuk Jae berkacak pinggang, matanya berputar-putar. Tifanny belum juga jengah, maksud Hyuk Jae, apakah temannya yang suportif ini berpikir kalau dia masih mengharapkan pria itu? Ya ampun, pikiran sinis macam apa itu? Lagipula kan dia sudah punya Donghae. Donghae yang tampan, Donghae yang seperti pangeran berkuda putih. Bodohnya Hyuk Jae, bagaimana kabar Donghae sekarang? Tadi malam Donghae menghubunginya, dua hari lagi terasa terlalu panjang, Donghae dan dia sama-sama tidak sabaran.

"Sialan kau Tiff, kau pikir aku mengharapkannya?" jengah Hyuk Jae, "Aku sudah punya pacar."

"Ya yang itu, Donghae yang kuceritakan waktu ini. Kau tahu, dia menatapku seolah aku satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dia temui," Hyuk Jae tertawa, menutup mulutnya dan berjalan lagi, "tidak, sungguh, walau dia merayu, rayuannya tidak seperti pria-pria brengsek itu. Dia sepertinya seorang perjaka sebelum dia bercinta denganku." Hyuk Jae memutuskan buat duduk di sofa, sebelum itu dia membenahi roknya yang pendek.

"Aku gila ya? Baru saja putus cinta sudah jatuh cinta lagi," kali ini ditawa Hyuk Jae ada kesan geli yang membingungkan. "Sejujurnya, aku dan Dan sama-sama selingkuh sih, tapi dengar ya, aku masih mau balas dendam, kau harus bantu aku. Bilang saja kalau Hyuk Jae mencampakkan pria itu karena gaya bercintanya jelek dan sekarang Hyuk Jae sudah menemukan malaikat cintanya yang serupa aktor Swedia, yang jaraknya ratusan kilometer jauhnya." Dia menempelkan ponselnya lebih erat lagi ke leher, Hyuk Jae terus tertawa. "Ya begitu, bantu aku ya?"

Hyuk Jae sekarang mabuk kepayang dengan ide kretaif Tiffany menjahili Dan, yang lagaknya diusulkan juga oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Hyuk Jae dengan segenap rasa dendam dan getir di hatinya ingin membuat pria tidak berpendidikan yang tukang selingkuh itu kapok. Supaya tidak akan ada Hyuk Jae yang kedua dan ketiga, atau malah yang lebih buruk dari Hyuk Jae. Dan juga merupakan pria yang keji, dia secara diam-diam, pernah main mata dengan Tiffany. Di belakangnya! Sadis sekalikan? Tiffany baru mau mengakuinya (menjelaskan apa saja yang yang dilakukan Dan terhadapnya) secara detail. Tiffany dengan segala ketakutannya merahasiakan kecabulan Dan yang tiada habisnya itu karena takut dianggap pengkhianat oleh Hyuk Jae. Duh, pria itu sungguh mendidikan amarah Hyuk Jae yang telah dipadamkan Donghae.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sih, Dan tidak benar-benar harus dikerjai matian-matian hingga seluruh wanita lokal di Kampus yang disukai Dan (Dan mengklasifikasikan gadis berambut merah dan pirang sebagai gadis yang cantik) supaya menolak ajakan tidur barengnya. Hyuk Jae hanya ingin membuat pria itu kapok akan sejumlah gelagatnya yang kurang bermoral.

Hyuk Jae mendidih lagi, kini Tiffany menceritakan sebagaimana Dan pernah mencoba untuk menagih nomor telepon Britney bersama kekasarannya yang tiada habisnya itu, Britney sendiri adalah teman baik dari teman kesayangan Hyuk Jae—yang dikenalkan Hyuk Jae sewaktu mereka singgah di Taco Bell dua bulan belakangan. Pria hidung belang itu sungguh-sungguh membuat pusing kepala. Hyuk Jae menendang bak sampah mini di sudut kamarnya yang bermotifkan ikan badut, yang secara tidak sengaja mengingatkannya kepada Donghae sebelum suara bel yang nyaring dari pintu utama menghancurkan keseruan gosipnya dengan Tiffany.

Hyuk Jae memutar matanya, pamit pada Tiffanya "Oke, sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi. Aku menyangimu, _bye_."

Kemudian dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang terhubung dengan tangga dan pintu utama. Bel rumahnya ditekan sedemikian sadisnya sehingga membuat Hyuk Jae mendesah berang, "Tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya dan berlari sebelum melempar ponselnya ke sofa.

Hyuk Jae dengan penampilannya yang kurang kompeten, berlapiskan kaos putih dan rok pendek ketat, terpogoh-pogoh membuka pintu. Dia masih asyik ngobrol tentang Dan, kebrengsekannya, serta cara jitu apa yang bisa membuatnya jengah. Andai Sora tidak sedang kencan (bersama mantan suaminya) dan Ibunya yang cerewet itu tidak menitipkan tanggung jawab rumah ini selama enam jam penuh kepadanya, Hyuk Jae dengan segenap kebandelannya tidak akan pernah keluar sejengkalpun dari tempat tidurnya.

Jadi, wanita ini membuka pintunya, bersama raut wajahnya yang kucel dan rambutnya yang diikat berantakan menyamping serta riuhnya noda cokelat rendah gula di bajunya.

Oke, kenapa trik magis seperti ini, yang kuno dan tidak praktis mendadak mendatangkan Donghae di depan rumahnya dengan segenggam bunga mawar berwarna pelangi tersenyum kearahnya, berteriak, "Akhirnya kesempatan ini datang lagi, aku merindukanmu Hyuk Jae!" dimana dia sama sekali tidak berdandan, lusuh, tidak cantik dan kurang keren. Tidak sekeren ketika dia menangis beberapa minggu silam di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Ya ampun, Donghae!" Hyuk Jae langsung berhambur kepelukan Donghae, menghiraukan tatapan berang dari seorang bibi tua fans Julia Robert yang mengintipi mereka dari pekaraman rumahnya. Bibi itu berambut kribo, bibirnya merah merekah seperti kulit apel, kalau tidak salah namanya Martha dan dia sering bersitegang dengan Ibu Hyuk Jae. Ini dia, bau maskulin yang seperti ini yang dia rindukan, bau Donghae.

Donghae mendekap Hyuk Jae di dadanya, dengan senyumannya yang indah itu dia mengecup pusara rambut Hyuk Jae. "Aku rindu sekali Hyuk Jae, aku stres tanpamu," akunya. Donghae cemberut, lucu sekali, itu merangsang Hyuk Jae buat mencubiti pipinya yang gembul.

Hyuk Jae mendongak, dengan mata bulatnya dia nyaris saja menangis, demi Tuhan, demi semua keanehan yang terjadi, rasa sesak karena merindukan orang tidak pernah datang sehebat ini. Tidak bahkan ketika Ibunya dipindahkan kerja ke Polandia selama nyaris dua tahun, Hyuk Jae tidak pernah menangis. Apa dari diri Donghae yang bisa menggerakkan Hyuk Jae?  
Jarak mereka sekarang dekat sekali, nafas hangat Hyuk Jae yang menderu menerpa pipi Donghae, Donghae mencium mereka secara gila-gilaan, mencium Hyuk Jae dengan maksud menggodanya. Lidah Donghae jugalah yang dia impikan-impikan selama dia tertidur.

"Hyuk Jae," sergah Donghae sesaat setelah mereka berhenti ciuman, lengan besarnya memeluk Hyuk Jae lebih erat, "aku mau kau ganti warna rambutmu, apa saja asalkan jangan pirang. Aku berencana menghabiskan seluruh libur musim panasku disini saja, ya? Kita tendang selangkangan Dan sama-sama."

Ide Donghae tidak jelek, usulan itu tidak merugikan Hyuk Jae pula. Oke, warna apa yang Donghae sukai selain biru dan hijau? Pokoknya yang tidak nyentrik.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk, mengangangkat kepalanya lalu berciuman lagi.

"Kita saling mencintaikan?"

Hyuk Jae mengangguk.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Thank you for stopping by! ;D

Any feedback?


End file.
